Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles
by Xiao Tanaka
Summary: From the author who brought you The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles, Follow the journey of Sora, Donald and Goofy from begining to where the orginal chronicles start off, I hate summeries but oh heck COMPLETED!
1. Episode I: The Start of your Destiny

**Yey! Its up finally, all the missing parts that weren't included in the original Chronicles shall all be here, eventually. Might not be as funny as the original but we (Me and Meeko) gave it our best shot, we haven't been typeing for ages**

**Disclamier: Xiao Tanaka aka Me does not own Kingdom Hearts; It belongs to SqureEnix/Soft and Disney, I also does not own any Charaters in the story, also its rated PG, yo be safe, and now on with the Show!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_"I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not?"_

Sora goes down in the sea, sleeping. Then, Sora ends up on a beach and sees Riku and Riku wants him to grab his hand, but a tidal wave goes up and goes over them. Sora still tries to grab Riku's hand but can't and goes down through the water and then up in the sky of dawn. Kairi, is standing on the beach waving at Sora and wants him to come to her. Sora goes to her and she laughs at him, but then she saw something in the sky, Sora looks up himself and sees himself going down in the sky, and then himself hits him, Sora falls into the water, Kairi calla after him and Sora contiues to fall into the water and eventually lands in a circular area he takes one step and all these doves fly around

"Wait? Aren't they under the sea?" he asked himself

(Me: Well there Sea Birds)

When the doves leave they have reveled a portrait of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. In that area... Sora starts looking around

_**So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it? **_

After the voice said this little podiums apear with things on them, and anncouers voice rang out "And your first choice is the Staff; Complete with working magic! Your second choice is the Shield; complete with itself, and your third choice is the sword and it comes with a money back grantee!"

"It spins, it spins, it moves, its magic, So what now? I have to choose one... I know I'll pick the Staff!" exclaimed Sora

"Choose me!" shouted the Shield

Sora screamed "NOOOOOOOO!" but gets draged to the Shield and is forced to pick it, he sighed "Now what do I give up? The Sword or the-" he glaced at the staff and his eyes went big, "Staff...Ok I'm gonna throw away this yucky old sword!" as soon as he did this the podiums broke into bits

"Opps" commented Sora and fluttered his eyelids, to make matters worse the ground started to brake "I didn't mean it!" he protested

"I'm braking!" exclaimed the picture of the dwarf, Dopey

Sora glared at the shattering picture "Oh shut it! At least your dead!"

Finally the area disappeared, Sora fell and the glass shards stab him, so he flys/falls down with 50 pieces of glass in him. He see's circular area with a portrait of Cinderella, he lands on his foot (because the boot fell off) and lands on broken bottle. The shield appears in Sora's hand

_**There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong. **_

Sora attacks and kills some heartless, when he had done that, uh oh, somebody forgot to call the repair man and big holes appear and Sora falls through them and lands on another circular area and **smack** he walks into a door

"Oh god what did I hit?" Sora groaned and looked again at what he had just walked into "A door? Now...what the hell it's see through!" he exclaimed, he them opened a chest and destroyed a barrel and the door became real and he goes through it. He ends up at his island

_**Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself. **_

Sora when over and talked to Selphie, "Whats the most immportant thing to you?", asked Selphie

"Ummmm? Friendship!" Sora said, Selphie gave a shrug "Whats the big deal about that?" she asked

"More that you could know..." moaned Sora and talked to Wakka, "What do you want outta life?", he asked

Sora rolled his eyes, "To see rare, werid, unsual, strange sights! Duh!" and went over to Tidus

"Sora, What are you afraid of?", asked Tidus, Sora paused before answering, "Getting old, my hair just won't look the same!"

_**Friendship is most important to you , You want to see rare sights. You're afraid of getting old. Your adventure begins at dawn. As **__**long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.**_

With that, Sora got warped to a Sleeping Beauty portrait and all the thorns start stabbing him and heartless try and eat him, after killing the Heartless, a save point appeared and Magic stairs also appear

"Somebody likes me" cheered Sora, by now he has no shoes, he clothes are rags and he has almost no blood left, he's left standing on a Belle portrait and runs into the light. A moblie phone was laying there

"It's not as if a phone will be hanging around" Sora shruged, the moment he said this the mobile was now hanging from a string, then his shadow grows longer and comes to life becoming a Darkside, Sora flees and trys to run off the edge "Oh well, I must fight" sighed the boy

Sora still had the moblie with the string on it and he started to call a number, the mobile signal kills the Darkside, "I can't be dealing with phones" the Darkside exclaimed "It's hard enough being a telephone operator" and with that, it fell back and its timber for old monsty "How could you kill me" it whinned

"I didn't kill you, you just hate phones" grinned Sora

_**But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. **_

Sora then started getting engulfed in the black circle. He gets sucked into the black hole

_**So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door.**_

Sora slowly woke up, sat up and gazed out to sea, he held he head and muttered "What a headache" he ywaned and layed back down, Kairi's head appears above him

"Whoa!" he exclaimed sitting up bolt up again, Kairi giggled at this "Gimme a break Kairi" he said

"Sora you lazy bum, I knew you be here just looking around" Kairi laughed

Sora gave her a look and then started explaing his dream "No, I fell asleep and then this huge black thing swallowed me up, I was torn to shreads and bleeding! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't--" he was intrrupted by Kairi hiting him on the head "Ow my head" he mummbled

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked

Sora blinked "It wasn't a dream" he paused and thought about it "Or was it...? I don't know, what was that place..." he asked himself

Suddenly a Dolphin jumped put of the water and started to sing;

_"Under the sea, under the sea_

_Duder, it's better down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we're devoting full time to floating_

_Under the sea!"_

And with that it vanishes (A/N: What were the chances of that? lol)

Sora stared out a sea "That was so bizare"

"No kiddin'" added Kairi

"Say Kairi? What was your hometown like you know where you grew up?" asked Sora

Kairi shook her head "I've told you before...I don't remember"

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing..."

Sora thought a bit the asked "So do you go back?"

"Well, I'm happy here" she answered, cheerfully

"Really..."

Kairi paused and then softly answered "But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it"

"I'd like to see it too" grinned Sora "Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!"

Kairi gave out a small giggle "So what're we waiting for?" she asked

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

Kairi and Sora turned around to see Riku, as he came over "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the flippin' raft" he comment as he came over "Here!" he added as he tossed a log to Sora, who tried to catch it, but it landed on Sora's arms when he fell down

Kairi laughed at this "And you're just as lazy as he is, Kairi!" snorted Riku

"So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!" she exclaimed happily

"Wha?" asked Sora

Riku shook his head "You've gotta be jokeing?"

"Ready? Go!"

They race. And we begin the journey in Destiny Islands not to Mention...

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles**

_The Start of your Destiny_

Written By Xiao Tanaka And Meeko

Key

"Speaking"

Narrator/**Narrator**

_Thinking/ The Kings letter _

_"Singing"_

* * *

Kairi pulled out her check list "Go feach, 1 rope and 2 logs and some cloth" she told Sora 

"What are you staring at, Sora?" asked Riku

"Oh...nothing"

Suddenly the Dolphin appeared _"Oh, Under the Sea ..."_

"SHUT UP!" boomed Sora and threw a spear after it, yes he got it! The judges give him 10/10. He gives all the stupid stuff to Kairi, they call it a day.

**Later, they're all siting watching the sunset**

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" asked Sora, making sure he had it right

Riku gave a shrug to his friend "Could be, We'll never know by staying here"

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked

Riku gave Sora an annoyed look but answered the question "Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else"

"So" Kairi started "Suppose you get to another world, What would you do there?" she asked Riku

Riku froze "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just..." he thought about it and then said "I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora groaned and went to lay down on the branch he was sitting on as he does this he kicks Kairi in the head, "I don't know"

"SORA!"

"Sorry..."

Riku igored what had just happened between Kairi and Sora "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go" he finished

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked, rubbing her head

"Thanks to you" smiled Riku at Kairi "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this, Kairi, thanks"

Sora rolled his eyes "Oh boy..."

Kairi gave a small gliggle "You're welcome"

**Later, Sora, Riku are walking back home (Kairi already left).**

Then, Riku stoped "Sora" Sora stopped and Riku tossed him a paopu fruit

(Sora's Mobile Phone rings and he answered it)

Kairi's voice was heard coming from the phone "Hi! It's me Kairi"

"I think I shoud talk to her, you've had to much excitment for one day" said Riku taking the Phone from Sora "We have to go Kairi, bye" and Riku put the phone down "Next time Sora, don't anwser the phone"

Sora rolled his eyes and looked at the the thing in his arms "A Paopu friut?" he said

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it" laughed Riku

"What are you talking-"

Riku laughed and Sora then threw away the paopu fruit and they ran back to them homes

**

* * *

****Meanwhile at the other end of the Univerise, At Disney Castle... **

A pair of webbed feet walked down a red carpet, It was Donald Duck, then he posed like a sufer on a surf board "I'm surrfin' down the red carpet!" he exclaimed

"Hmp!" snorted the Brooms as they walked by

"What?" asked Donald, he soon came to a humously, outrageously big door "Now lets open this door, Ahem, Knock, knock"

A small voice came out (A/N: I have not idea who this person was ment to be but it doesn't matter) "Who's there?"

"Donald Duck"

"Donald Duck who?"

"Donald Duck, I'll skin you alive if you don't let me in!" the duck snapped and a small part of the Door opened and Donald proceed to go in and goes down a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long red carpet in the horrendously large Throne Room

Donald grinned as he walked "Good morning to you, your majesty, Why, for once it's nice to see you this morn--" he pausedand took a better look at the Throne "What!" he exclaimed as he saw the chair was empty

Pluto appeared from behind the Throne with a letter in his mouth. Donald snached the letter and read it then he blinked, then ran screaming all the way

In the courtyard, Donald's running across the field, Goofy is napping and the duck runs up to him

"Wake up Goofy! Wake up; this is serious!" the duck cried waving his arms about

The reply he got was "ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ!"

"WAKE UP GOD-DAMMIT; THUNDER!" cried Donald and a thunder bolt hits Goofy

"YEOW!" exclaimed Goofy and woke up startelled, he mummbled a bit then said, "Hey there Donald, that was a shocking G'morning"

Donald cut him off "We've got a problem Goofy!" he stopped and looked around then wispered "But don't tell anyone!"

"Not even Queen Minnie?" asked Goofy

"Nope! Not even the Queen!" snapped Donald

"Daisy" asked Goofy

Donald lost his temper "Noooooooo!" he thundered holding his head, he then relesed his head and glared at Goofy "It's top secret!"

"Oh, Good morning ladies"

Donald froze when Goofy said that "What?" he asked and looked around to see the faces of his Queen and his Girlfriend who were staring at him

"Ahem" coughed Daisy

"Oh deary me..." mummbled Donald and gave a nervous laugh "Nice day, huh?"

**

* * *

****Meanwhile at Destiny Islands**

Riku grinned at Sora "I can beat you anyday in a race" he boasted

"If I win I call the boat, Trinity" Sora smriked (A/N: I called my boat that and we just put it in)

"And if I do then I shall share a Paopu with Kairi" Riku said

Sora gave a look at Riku "Deal"

"Ok on my count! 1, 2, 3, GO!" Kairi said as she started them off, They go away, Sora of course, loses

Riku gave a laugh ":I was just joking about the Paopu" Sora glared at Riku and then Sora talks to Kairi

"Today we collect provisions for out trip!" Kairi said happily she pulled out her check list "Let's see, Sora, you're looking for... One Seagull Egg, Three Mushrooms, Two Coconuts, Three Fish. And fill this up with Drinking Water. But not from the ocean!" and she gives Sora an Empty Bottle "Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask"

While getting the provisions for Kairi, Sora decieds to enter the Secret Place and when collecting the Mushroom there, he saw a scrible of Kairi and Sora and thinks back to the past when they were young and were scribling something on the stone. Sora then scrbiles something that shows Sora giving a star to Kairi. Then, a man in hood appeared behind Sora

"Who are you?" asked Sora, when he spotted the hooded man

"I've come to see the door to this world"

Sora stared at him "Huh? Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed"

Sora glared "Well whoever you are stop flippin 'freaking me out like this, huh? Wh-where did you come from? Little fella?" asked Sora

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door"

"So...?" Sora paused and put two-and-two-together "You're from another world!"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little"

"Oh yeah!" snorted Sora "Well you'll see I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing"

Sora glares at the brown door, the Hooded Man vanishes, and Sora leaves and goes outside. Sora goes to talk to Kairi

"Kairi? What the heck are you doing?" he asked rudely

Kairi stopped what she was doing and looked at Sora "This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage. Wanna call it a day?" she asked

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Sora

**Later in the sunset, Sora and Kairi are sitting at the dock. **

"You know, Riku has changed" said Kairi

Sora mummbled to himself "In more ways than one" he pasued and said outloud "Ummm what do you mean?"

"Well..."

"You okay?"

"Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!" Kairi exclaimed

"Huh?" gasped Sora

Kairi laughed "Just kidding"

Sora also laughed too "What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi"

"Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready" Kairi said firmly "No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here, Right?" she asked just to make sure

Sora grinned "Yeah, of course!"

"That's good" Kairi smiled "Sora, don't ever change"

"Huh?"

Kairi gazed out to sea "I just can't wait, Once we set sail, it'll be great..."

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile at Disney Castle, in the Libary with the birrzarely werid shinny floors, the following message is from the king's letter is as follows: **

(Donald: I fixed the parts that we're smuged by Pluto's drool - Me: Shut up!)

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin' of course, I don't go runnin of for no flippin reason do I? Anyway not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. Oh and while I'm at it there's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. _

_P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal. _•o•

"Oh my god! What can this mean!" exclaimed Daisy

Queen Minnie gave a heavy sigh "It means we'll just have to trust what the king has said"

"I hope he's alright" Goofy said worriedly

"Thank you" Queen Minnie said

Daisy nodded her head in agreement "Now you be careful you too..."

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you" Queen Minne siad and turned and looked at a table

Donald blinked at the table "What?" he said baffeled and looked at the table "I don't see anything" he then looked even closer and saw a small figuring jumping up and down; Its Jiminy Cricket!

"Over here!" shouted the Cricket and stoped jumping "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service"

Queen Minnie looked at Donald and Goofy "We hope for your safe return, please help the King..."

Donald put his hand on his heart aka he agreeed he looks from Minnie to Daisy then to Goofy, who saluted, it amazed the duck that he could move so fast without his noticing, but never the less, Donald jumped up and grabed Goofy's arm "Your coming too!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Goofy as Donald dragged him step by step. Goofy tried to grab something but can't and Donald drags him away)

(A/N: Where'd Donald get those mucles from! Lol)

Daisy watched this and said (Under her breath) "Poor Goofy"

**Later, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket are walking down the sprial stairs**

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy said

"It was terrible! We were scattered, And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle" Jiminy sais

Donald glared as they walked "Goofy!" snapped the duck

Goofy paused trying to think what Donald was on about, then it hit him "Oh, right... I gotcha. While we're in the other worlds, we can't let on where we're from" he gave a wide smile as he said the next bit "We've gotta protect the world border"

"Order." you mole!" corected Donald, annoyedly

"Right, World order"

(While proceeding to the next room...)

"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there, huh" Goofy said to Donald

**In the Gummi Ship room, Donald waddles over and speaks through a pipe. **

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to lauch crew, anythime your freaking ready" Donald snapped

Chip understands and Dale pulls the lever to make them get flung across and bounce of the wall and into the Gummi Ship Cockpit

Donald lost his temper again for the second time "YOU COULD OF USED THE STUPID HAND CRANE, YA MORONS!" he bellowed

The ladies (Queen Minnie and Daisy) stand and sepectate

Donald looked out the window of the cockpit and grins and sticks his thumb up at Daisy with a wink. The enigens starts up, They are about to take off.

"Blast off!" ordered Donald

Sign lit up 'Going Down' it read

Donald was baffeled "Going Down? What the bloody hell do you mean? 'Going Down..'"

They floor underneth the Gummi Ship opened up and the ship falls down

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"-"YAHOOHOOHOOEE!" screamed Donald and Goofy together

They're ship pops out off the other side of their world and they blast off!

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile in Sora's house, Sora lays in bed and looks at the ship he built on the ceiling. **

Sora was laying on his bed wondering about Kairi. _I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great. _

Suddenly, Sora rolled over and looked out the window saw a storm from Destiny Islands.

"A Storm? Oh no! The Raft!" exclaimed Sora

"Sora! Dinner's ready...Sora?"

Turns out Sora jumped out the window and had swam over to the island. When he gets to the other side, he's got a mouthful of fish

"Whats that?" Sora asked himseld and looks at the Ball of Darkness in the sky

"It's come to eat your world" the sky said

Sora blinked "I must be losing it" and makes his way to the area where Riku is standing "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" he shouted

"The door has opened..." mummbled Riku

"What?"

Riku turned to face him "The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about?" snapped Sora "We've gotta find Kairi!" he reminded

Riku glared at Sora "Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back! We may never see our parents again...There's no turning back! But this may be our only chance! We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"Riku!" exclaimed Sora

The black shadowy circles starts to eat Sora and Riku, when Riku is showed his hand so that he could get Sora. Suddenly, Sora got out of it and a light appeared and Sora got a something (Riku had disappered)

**Keyblade... Keyblade... **

"What the fuck is this?" exclaimed Sora, a Heartless jumps at him "AHHHHH!" and attacks it, he kills it "Cool!"

Sora fights his way to the white door where the Secret Area and enters the door. Inside, he saw Kairi.

"Kairi!" he called to her

Kairi looked in bad shape "Sora..."

Suddenly, the door opened and black wind came out. Kairi got blown closer to Sora and when Sora tried to hold Kairi, Kairi disappeared through him. Sora was blown away. In the area where the island is in midair, Sora fights the Darkside.

"My shadow grew up" Sora kills it the plain way and it flies off into a big ball of darkness

Sora was clinging on the remains of a tree for dear life but starts to let go "Oh---Shit!" he lets go "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" -off he goes-

Oh No! Poor Sora and don't ya hate cliffhangers, What will happen to our Spikey haired hero? Will Donald and Goofy find the one with the Key? Find out!

_**End of Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles - The Start of your Destiny**_

**

* * *

**

**How was that for a first chapter, rubbish I guess but anyways Read and Review but only if you want; let me know what ya think. If I get flamed I'm throwing them at Donald**

**Donald: Hey!**

**Hehehehehehe anyways Catch ya later :D**

•**°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•**


	2. Episode II: Traverse Town

**Yey! New Chaper, this one does have its moments of humour though...The next chapter might take a while to be done for personal reasons, sorry. ****But on the hole this one might be good, lets see shall we :)**

_**Thanks to...**_

**The Shadowfox Mistress****: Hi again, Thanks for reviewing, likewise for The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles which I never got around to thanking you for, glad you like the last chapter :D (Sniggers) and just for you I'm gonna do this; My last chapter sucked I killed a poor dolphin, Thats animal abuse (Takes the flame I just did to myself and throws it at Donald) Hehehehehe...**

**Donald: HEY!**

**Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion**: **Hi again to you too, glad you like the last chapteraswell, Oh and don't worry no dolphins were harmed during the writing of this fan-fic, annoying as that one was**

**Sora: She's bluffing!**

**You wish! Anyway, cool to hear your updating your story, Yey! More to read :D**

**Disclamier: Xiao Tanaka aka Me does not own Kingdom Hearts; It belongs to SqureEnix/Soft and Disney, I also does not own any Charaters in the story, also its rated PG, to be safe. Lets get on with this :D**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles**

_Traverse Town _

Written By Xiao Tanaka And Meeko

Key

"Speaking"

Narrator/**Narrator**

_Thinking/Ping!_

* * *

**Meanwhile at Traverse Town...**

Donald and Goofy wandered aroung looking for "The Key" Goofy stopped and looked up into the sky, Donald noticied this and asked "What are you staring at? The sky?"

"No, but what I'm looking at is more intersting" Goofy said, there was a slight pause before he exclaimed "Look a stars going out!" Donald looked up too just in time to see a star go out with a _ping! _

"Come on, we've gotta hurry" Donald said and then they walked round, grumpy and lost "Where's that key...?" the duck asked himself

Goofy looked at Donald "You ate something?" he asked

"Nothing..."

Goofy rubbed his chin in thought then exclaimed "Heya know maybe we ought to go find Leon!"

"Duh!" snapped Donald

Pluto, who had come with them believe it or not, goes the other way than the way Donald's heading in. Goofy stopped and watched Pluto. Donald rolled his eyes "Oh...god...Whats stopping us THIS time!"

"Uh, Donald ya know, I betcha that...--" started Goofy

"Aww, what do you know you big palooka!" snorted Donald

"Hmmm? What do I know? I mean I do have a cake for a brain" said Goofy

Donald paused to think about it "Well...it's as soft as it" he shruged and walked on. Goofy gave a shrug too "Ah come on Pluto, Donald knows best..." and he followed his duck friend

Meanwhile, Clever old Pluto finds the Keybearer aka Sora and Pluto being the friendly dog he is licked Sora's face

"Oh my god Marshion!" shouted Sora, he shook his head "But what a dream..."

Pluto, proberly miffed about being called a Marshion jumped onto Sora with some force

"Oh my god! This isnt a dream" exclaimed Sora, getting up "Where am I?" he asked himself and then not knowing what to do he turned to Pluto "Do you know where we are?" he asked the dog

"Woof wof wooof woffoowwoofff! wof" barked Pluto and ran off

"Hey! Help me I'm a foreiner" shouted Sora after the dog "This is totally weird" and he started waundering around "Lets go explore this strange new world" jumps up and sees a fat man "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(A/N: That actully happened to me, started new game, two in the morning, Meeko was staying the night and we couldn't sleep, I had got this far in the game and not really remmebering much I jumped on the box near the item shop to try and get to the place where Cid sells the gummi blocks later in the game, and this fat man was blocking the way. Gave me the fright of my life, lol, silly me)

**

* * *

**

**Later; at the Accessory Shop**

"Howdy ho, hey there how can I help-- Aww it's only a brat" groaned the man behind the counter, who's name was Cid

Sora glared at him "I'm not a kid, I'm a giant and my names Sora"

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, calm down" Cid said "Are you lost?" he asked

"No..."

"Are you hungry?"

"No..."

"Are you cold?"

"No..."

Cid was puzzeled "Well what are you!"

"Hungry" Sora answered

"I did ask that" Cid said

Sora blinked at him "Did you?"

Cid rolled his eyes "Well why the long face?" he asked

"No, well, maybe...where am I?" Sora finally asked

"Huh?"

**

* * *

****(Two Hours Later)**

"Traverse Town? So gramps is this really another world!" Sora asked

"Don't call me gramps! The names Cid, kid" and then Cid added aside "Brat --Cough-- Anyway not sure whats you're talking about but this sure anit your island" he finished

Sora sighed "Hmm guess I'd better look for Riku and Kairi"

Cid smiled at Sora "Well good luck with whatever it is you're doing; if your in trouble come to me" and with that in mind Sora walked into the Second District

"Hey, look a man" Sora said to himself, the man falls down on the ground and dies. His heart comes out

A heartless appeared "Hehe my heart! .." it said and steals it (the heart) soon after that more heartless appear "Eeek!" exclaimed Sora and starts killing them, then cleans out the First distict (Cleans out aka kills every heartless in the First district, just in case you didn't know)

"They'll come at you out of nowhere"

"Who the heck are you!" asked Sora, alarmed

A man steped out of the shadows "And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" he sighed

"Because I'm cool" grinned Sora

(Me: Because your insane - Meeko: Because you have no life)

There was a pause then Sora exclaimed "HEY! Whats that supossed to mean!" as the mans (And the other voices) wordssunk in

"Never mind. Now, let me see that Keyblade" the man said, advancing on Sora

Sora held it tightly "No way! Get your own" he shouted

"All right" the man said, drawing his own weapon out "Have it your way"

"Crap!" exclaimed Sora and summoned some Teddy bears

The man gave a laugh "Is this the best you can do? Invite little tiny teddies to help..."

"Yeah!" was Sora's reply, the Man strangely gets the crap beaten out of him by the teddy's (A/N: Leon fans don't sue me) But Sora's tired anyway starts panting, then faints

"Hey you found him nice going, Leon"

The man, Leon by name, turned around to see a girl "Yeah, Yuffie, but it looks like things are worse then we thought. A lot worse"

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile...**

Donald and Goofy were walking around in the allway, lost, Goofy looked around "Garwsh, theres nobody here, sure is spooky"

"Aw phooey! I'm not scared--" started Donald, but was cut off by someone touching his back, " Ahhhhh!" he screamed and jumped sky high and clinged onto Goofy

"Get off you leech!" exclaimed Goofy and tryed to shake the duck off, but Donald clinged on, Goofy then runs and started hittting his back against a wall

Donald groaned in pain "ow..ow..owow...owow...ow...owo..."

"Excuse me...Did the king sent you?" asked a female voice

"Carry me" said Donald, still on Goofy's back

Goofy was annoyed by this "What do you think you are? A prince?" he asked

"Yes" was the reply

They turned around to see a girl who's name was Aerith

**

* * *

****Meanwhile...**

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up"

Sora slowly woke up in the green hotel room, he shook his head and looked at the speaker of the voice...It was Kairi!

"You okay?" she asked

Sora sighed "I guess..."

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade" Kairi explained

Sora smiled at her "I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi"

Kairi's face changed into a confused one "Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie"

A white flash appears and Sora saw Yuffie instead "I think you might've overdone it, Squall" Yuffie said

"That's Leon..." Leon said as he entered the room

"The Keyblade..." Sora mummbled as his gaze rested on the key

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures, It turns out that's how they were tracking you" Yuffie told Sora

Leon shook his head "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one" he when over and picked the Keyblade up and it disappears in his hands and then reappeared in Sora's possession, making him jump "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers"

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" demanded Sora

**I****n the Red Room, next door...**

Aerith, Donald and Goofy are talking "Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith said

"Well yeah, we tend to crash into them" snorted Donald

"I wanted to say that!" Goofy snapped (Whoa first time ever!) he paused then covered his mouth "But there suppose to be a secret!" he exclaimed

Aerith sighed "They've been secret because they've never been connected, Until now, When the Heartless came, everything changed..." she closed her eyes at this

**In the Green Room... **

"The Heartless?" asked Sora

Yuffie looked at Sora "The ones who attacked you, you remember?" she reminded

"Those without hearts" Leon explained "The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart"

Yuffie thought a bit before turning to Sora and asking "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

**In the Red Room...**

"Ansem?" asked Goofy

Donald glared at his friend "What are you? A blinking parrot! You say it all funny" he stopped before mimicing the way Goofy said 'Ansem'

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report" Aerith told them

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" asked Goofy

Aerith shook her head "Its pages are scattered everywhere"

"Scattered!" echoed Donald

"Too many worlds" Aerith contiuned

Goofy had been standing thoughtfully for a few moments beofre clicking his fingers and exclaiming "Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em!" Donald nodded in agreement

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly" nodded Aerith

"We've gotta find him quick!" Goofy said

"Wait!"

Goofy looked at Donald

"First, we need that "key"!" Donald reminded

Aerith smiled "That's right. The Keyblade..."

**In the Green Room...**

"So...this is the key?" Sora said as he looked at the Keyblade

Yuffie grinned "Exactly!"

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what" Leon said

Sora shook his head annoyedly "Well, I didn't ask for this!" he snapped

"The Keyblade chooses its master" Yuffie siad to Sora nad then pointed at him "And it chose you"

"So tough luck" shruged Leon

Sora looked confused "How did all this happen? I remember being in my room..." he suddenly stood up, shocked "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"

"You know what? I really don't know" sighed Leon, he then straighed up "Are you ready to fight?" he asked

Sora was slient for a bit then answered "Sure!"

"Lets go join Aerith she should be with the other vistors..." said Leon

"Leon!"

The cry had come from Yuffie as a Solider Heartless appeared

"Yuffie! Go!" ordered Leon and Yuffie rang for the door leading into the red room

In the red room, Donald had gone to open the door **-smack!-** he gets flattened between the door and the wall as Yuffie ran in

"Yuffie!" exclaimed Aerith as she followed her friend

Leon looked at Sora "Sora, lets go!" and they jumped down out of a window

Back in the Red Room, Goofy asked himself "Where'd Donald go?"

Door closed to reveal a flattened Donald "Hey Donald you've gotten all 2d, be good as wall paper" grinned Goofy and then he, by a pump, started yo inflate Donald who is really, really flat- with a pop, Donald resumes his normal figure

"We must leave..." started Donald "Quick! The front door!" and he ran...into the door "Owww..."

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile Sora heads to the Third District, there...**

Goofy peers over a ledge and spys on Sora; two Heartless appear "Garwsh...are these heartless guys?" he asked Donald

"Let's go get 'em Goofy" Donald said, bravely

**WHACK!**

The heartless attacked Donald and Goofy sending them flying"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the screamed

"Oh damit!" exclaimed Sora as he looked up, he tried to run but ends up getting crushed by Donald and Goofy "Get off me!" he exclaimed in pain

Donald and Goofy looked around dazedly until something caught their eye "The Key!" they shouted, seeing Sora's Keyblade

Then there was an Earthquake!

"Uh oh"

All the escape routes get blocked and Heartless appear

"Get the money and kill them!" Sora ordered. When all are dead, the Guard Armour wants revage for some reason and down he comes

Sora pointed at Goofy "Who-ever-you-are! Go for the arm!"

"Ahhhhhawwhaawahwawhawhahwah!" cried Goofy as the arm attacked him

Sora rolled his eyes "Ok, just sit over there. Mr Incapabile" and just after he said this he gets attacked "Dam! What do we do?" he asked

Donald, meanwhile, was ziping open his hat, put his hand inand pulled out a hand grenade (A/N: Who knows whats in that hat of his)

"Hehehehehe" he sniggered the shouted to the Guard Armour "ATTENTION HOGGER!"

"What?" asked the Guard Armour

Donald threw the grenade in the Guard Armour "Buh bye" waved the duck,TheGuard Armourblows up leaving behind a Brave Warrior accessory

**

* * *

**

**Later...**

"So you were looking for me?" Sora asked

Donald and Goofy nodded "Uh hu"

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade" Leon said as he joined them

Goofy thought a bit "Hey! Why don't you come with us? We can got to other worlds on our vessel" he suggested

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked himself

"Of Course!" Donald said overhearing him. Sora looked at him

Goofy took Donald aside "Are you sure?" he asked

"Who know, but we need him to come with us to help us find the King" Donald whispered

(A/N: Divious Donald makes his move)

Leon nodded his head towards Sora "Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends"

"Yeah, I guess..." shruged Sora

Donald started waging his finger at Sora "But you can't come along looking like that understand?" he said

"Whats wrong with my clothes?" Sora asked, looking at himself

"No! Ya moron!" snapped the duck "I mean no frowning,no sad face, okay" he said

(A/N: Why does Donald bother to say this? He frowns and has a sad face on all the time)

Goofy grinned and leaned close to Donald "Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" he added

"Freak off!" snapped Donald, pushing Goofy's face away "This boat runs on happy faces"

Sora looked down "Happy?"

_**Drum Roll **_

Sora puts the most (ummm?) strangest grin on. Goofy looked at Donald then whispered "What to we do? Its not funny"

"Then we do whats nautral; Laugh at him and lie to him" whisperd Donald back

"Wha?" Goofy said, Donald whispered to him annoyedly "Just laugh and say it was funny!" Goofy just shruged

Then they cracked up "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA!" they laughed

"Thats one funny face" Goofy said, doing what Donald told him

Sora gave a wide grin "Okay! Why not? I'll go with you guys"

"Donald Duck"

"Names Goofy"

"I'm Sora"

There was a pause before they all cried out "All for one, one for all, catch your pants before they fall!"

"But I don't wear pants" reminded Donald

"Shut up! Your ruining the scene!" snapped Sora

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile in a dark area with the Disney villains... **

"That little brat took down that flippin' Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" Hades said

Jafar turned to Hades and said "But such is the power of the Keyblade. That boy's strength is not his own"

"Why don't we just turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough" suggested Ursula

Captain Hook also joined in "And the brat's friends are the king's freaking lackeys. Boggle me eyes, they're all drowned rats by the look of them" he added

Oogie Boogie started to snigger "You're no prize yourself"

"Shut up!" bellowed the Captain "Or I've go something to show and its called a Hook!"

"Enough!" Mal boomed "The Keyblade has chosen him, will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful..."

**

* * *

**

**Later at Traverse Town...**

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread" Leon said

Yuffie smiled "Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" he added

"This is from all of us" Aerith said and gives Sora 100 munny "Spend it as you see fit, and this is from Leon" and gives Sora an Elixir

"Good luck!" said Yuffie

"I hope you find your friends" added Aerith

Leon smriked a bit "Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up"

**

* * *

**

**Later, Sora is talking with Donald and Goofy.**

"The gummi ship is outside that gate" Donald said

Sora stared at the duck "What the blinking hell are you talking about?"

"That's our ship, you dolt!" snapped Donald

"Wait 'til you see it!" grinned Goofy

Sora twiched "What is it made of candy? Can I eat it!" he asked, hopefully

"Be my guest" snorted Donald

"No Sora its not candy, its not even edible for that matter" Goofy said, in a matter of facty voice

Donald was shocked "He...just said something clever..."

"Nope, you just told me eariler Donald" smiled Goofy

"Goofy, try and lie for once in your life!" snapped Donald

Goofy blinked at the duck "Why?" he asked, Donald sighed "I give..oh and Sora"

"What is it?" asked the boy

Donald gave a grin "I'm gonna teach ya how to use magic"

"Ooooooooooo...Is is hard?" asked Sora

"No"

Goofy thought a bit "But your a magician your used to it"

"So?" shruged Donald

"Help me lord..." prayed Sora

Goofy dumped a dummy down infront of Sora and Donald "Me too" he added

"Ok" started Donald glaring at Goofy and Sora "You don't have a staff so I guess your Keyblade should do the trick, alright if you're gonna be using magic you have concentrate all your power on the dummy"

Sora stared at Donald "..."

"What I mean is; Imagine, imagine, imagine burning the dummy! When thats in your head, shout fire!" when Donald had finished saying this, he ran to join Goofy (BTW they are standing to close to the dummy)

Sora nodded and closed his eyes and for a moment or two he was slient "FIRE!" he said without warning and shoots a fire ball out of the Keyblade

"Did he hit it?" asked Goofy about Sora, wether or not he it the dummy or not

"No..." answered Donald blankly

"Then what did he hit?" asked Goofy

"Us..." was the reply

There was a pause...Goofy and Donald checked themselfs. Goofy pants were on fire and Donald's tail featers were too; It took a monmet to regester with them;

"WAAAAAAAH WAAAAAAH!" they screamed as they ran around trying to put themselfs out

"Oops" muttered Sora

**

* * *

**

**Later...**

"Great, now you can use magic too" Donald said, looking a bit put out

Sora glared at the duck, who had been having a go at him a few seconds before "I said I'm sorry! Its not my fault I'm a beginner" he protested

"Sure...anyways, Goofy, give him the other thing" Donald said to Goofy

"Whats that?" Goofy asked

"You know!"

"Do I?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, yeah" and Goofy gave Sora the abilitly to Dodge Roll

Sora grinned "Yippie!" he exclaimed and started Dodge rolling around

"Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for 'em along the way, huh?" Goofy said

Sora stopped dodge rolling and got up "Okay, is that it? Let's get going!" he said

"Not 'til we're ready!" Donald reminded

"What do you mean? Not 'til we're ready? I'm ready now!" whinned Sora

Donald rolled his eyes "Oh really"

"Really"

"Dam..."

Goofy looked at Donald "What was that?" he asked

"Nothing" the duck sighed

Jiminy stood on the ground looking at them (Whoa I forgot about the cricket, lol) and said to himself "Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!"

(Me: Darn right!)

**After Sora's group gets fully prepared anyway and they get on the Gummi Ship. Sora gets a wonderfuly fully explained instructions on how to control the Gummi Ship by Donald and Goofy. They take off going to where-ever, beyond and more!**

_**End of Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles - Traverse Town**_

**

* * *

**

**Sora: Man, endings aren't what they use ta be, eh guys**

**Goofy: Oh sure**

**Donald: Whatever...**

**Good grief...Anyways Read 'n' Review but thats if you wanna, flame me and I'm throwing it at Donald...and if you like it...flame something! I want to throw it at Donald :D**

**Donald: I hate you!**

**Hehehehehe, Next Chapter - Wonderland, till then Catch ya later**

•**°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•**


	3. Episode III: Wonderland

**Yey update! Finally! Sorry it took so long, I have my reasons anyways I'm happy with this chapter and I hope all who read this shall like it -Cough-**

_**Thanks to... **_

**sKyVsEaRtH: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it, hehehe I agree, when Donald and Goofy meet Aerith is proberly the most funniest bit lol, me and Meeko could stop laughing about it, its a mystery how we typed it down :D (She thought up the 'leech' bit and I thought up the 'Prince' bit) **

**Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion: Thanks again for reviewing, glad you liked it too, I hope your friend likes these, they're not the best but hey thats life :D**

**The Shadowfox Mistress****: Yep...the fat man is scary;**

**Fat Man: Hey! Thats mean**

**Me: Oh god...Goofy ram him!**

**Goofy: Thats too violent**

**Me: Okaaaaay...Sora go slash him!**

**Sora: He's not a heartless**

**Me: Grrrrrr! Donald go get him!**

**Donald: I'm not talking to you**

**Fat Man: Hahahaha!**

**Me: ¬.¬' Anway...glad to hear someone else had the same expriance as me (Running into the fat man I mean) I never thought that Leon and Co were poor before...anyway glad you liked the last chapter :D (Snigger) Oh Donald**

**Donald: What?**

**Me: (Takes the flame 'Donald dies alot in the game' and chucks it at him)**

**Donald: OWW!**

**Disclamier: Xiao Tanaka aka Me does not own Kingdom Hearts; It belongs to SqureEnix/Soft and Disney, I also does not own any Charaters in the story, also its rated PG, to be safe**

**Me: (Snicker) I'd better get on with this before I bore everyone to death**

**

* * *

**

**On the Gummi Ship...**

"We're here!" Donald shouted, alerting everyone

Sora gave a grin "Cool! Lets go" he said heading for the door

"Wait" Goofy said

"What is it!" snapped Donald

Goofy mummbled at bit "Should we check before going out the ship?" he finally asked, Sora looked thoughtful. Donald opened the door "Nope" the duck answered to Goofy's question

Sora rolled his eyes as Donald went out "Lets follow him" he said as he followed his friend out the ship with Goofy, a little worriedly, behind

"Thats funny?" Donald said, suddenly "It feels like I'm standing on nothing"

Sora looked like he was going to strangle the duck "Thats because we **are** standing on nothing" They paused as it sunk in "No-one ever listens to me" Goofy said, quickly

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed as they fell

**

* * *

**

**Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles**

_Wonderland_

Written By Xiao Tanaka And Meeko

Key

"Speaking"

Narrator/**Narrator**

_Various_

* * *

The guys are falling James Bond style; Goofy's asleep

_Wonderland _

Sora and Donald landed on their feet when they reached the bottem, Donald looked up "Duck!" he cried doing so

"Yes, you are a duck" said Sora with a roll of the eyes "Finally something that didn't resolve in pain!" he cheered but the he gets crushed by Goofy "Spoke too soon" he groaned

Then without warning a White Rabbit falls out the sky and lands on Donald "Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" it cried as it ran

"Come back here and feel the rath of Donald and I'll give you something to be late about!" boomed Donald as the fat little rabbit ran off

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, I'm here, I should be there the queen will have my head" cried the White Rabbit

Donald gave a shout of "I'll have it first!" after it

"So what now?" asked Sora

They walked off down the weird corridor and found...Sora looked at it "A Door?" he said

"Open it!" exclaimed Goofy

Sora gave a shrug "Ok" and opened it, he then suddenly looked surpired "What the heck? Another Door!" he cried

"I'll open it!" snorted Donald and did just that so "What! Another one!" he cried out as he saw another door

Goofy opened that door and found out that there was a way in! There were no more doors "Oh yey! No more doors" he cheered

"Whatever" sighed Donald and they went in, they looked around and Sora happend to look at the floor, he gasped, The White Rabbit had gotten smaller and had gone through a door

"What the--! How'd he get so small?" asked Sora, puzzeled

"Well buddy your too big! Duh!"

Donald jummped in shock "That doorknob! It flaming talks!" he exclaimed. The Doorknob glared at Donald "If you have something to say say it!" he snorted rudley

"Hmmmm?" Goofy thought outloud

"That'll do, by the way I'm tried and you clowns woke me up" snapped the Doorknob

Goofy smiled and waved to the Doorknob "G'mornin'" he said, cheerfuly, the reply he got was "Goodnight! I need my beauty sleep!" The Doorknob gave a loud yawn and go ready to sleep again, Sora saw this;

"Wait a second! How do we get small?" Sora said to the Doorknob

"Try the bottle, over there" mummbled the Doorknob

The table rises up to reveal some bottles on it "Which one?" asked Sora

"Orange!" Goofy said

"No!" butted in Donald "Blue! Thats my colour!"

Goofy tilted his head "But your bad luck?" he recived and icey glare from Donald and the comment of "Shut it!"

Sora rolled his eyes, annoyedly "I'm going for blue; because I want to!" he said and had a drink out of the blue bottle, So did Donald and Goofy "Hmmm tastes like Cherry tart" he commented

"Custard" added Donald

Goofy joined in too "Pinapple"

"Roast turkey" Sora continued

A/N: I could't help but put that bit from the flim in :D

Donald was about to contiue when he noticed the size of the orange bottle "Huh?"

"What is it?" asked Sora

There was a pause before Donald exclaimed "Holy majoly! We've shrunk"

"Sora, we've shrunk the duck" sniggered Goofy (A/N: Who wouldn't snigger at Donald?)

"No Goofy, he's not joking! We have!" Sora said, alarmed as he looked around, Goofy also looked around "Aww shucks" he sighed

Sora thought for a bit "Quick! We can get through that door now!" he grinned

"Yeah" Donald said

**At the Door...**

"We're back" Sora said as they came up to the Doorknob

Donald glared at the Doorknob "Open up!" he ordered

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" was the reply

"Well this didn't work out" Goofy mummbled

Sora gave a sigh "Now what?"

Donald shot a look at Sora "We should be asking you!"

Meanwhile Goofy was doing something else "Hmm...whats under this bed?" he said a he crawled under

"Goofy? What are you doing?" sighed Sora, seeing his friend go under the bed

"Guys, I found a way in somewhere" came Goofy's voice

"Trust him..." moaned Donald

Sora glared at Donald "Hold on, we're comming" and he and Donald crawled under after Goofy and went through the way in somewhere

"Goofy, for being an idiot, you surpirse me at times" Donald smriked

Goofy looked at his friend "Huh?"

"My bad" sighed Donald

**

* * *

**

**In the Queen's Castle...**

A girl who's name is Alice is standing next to a podium on trial, The White Rabbit gets to his position and blows the trumpet. Donald throws an egg at him, it misses sadly

"Court is now in session!" panted the White Rabbit

Alice looked confused "I'm on trial? But why?"

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" contiued the White Rabbit

The Queen of Hearts looked at Alice "This girl is the culprit! Theres no doubt about it...and the reason is because I said so that's why!" she bellowed

"That is so unfair!" protested Alice

"So? Any last words!" said The Queen of Hearts

Alice glanced up at the Queen "Of course! I've done absolutly nothing wrong! You may be Queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be do...so mean!" he finished, firmly

"SLIENCE!" boomed The Queen of Hearts and with that shout she blews five cards away

"Oh my god! Duck and cover people!" exclaimed Donald, doing so

"You dare defy me?" The Queen of Hearts bellowed at poor Alice

Sora looked at all this "Hey guys we should help her" he said, he then noticed Donald walking off "Come on!" he saidpulling Donald back

"We're outsiders we shouldn't muddle in the situation" Goofy said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice

"Meddle!" corrected Donald

Goofy shruged "Whichever way we don't have expirance in this place and strange lands"

**(Meanwhile)**

The Queen of Hearts looked at Alice "The court finds the defedant...guilty!"

Alice gave a gasp

"So to punish her for trying to take my heart, OFF WITH HER HEAD!" ordered the Queen of Hearts

"No! No! Oh please!" begged Alice

Donald opened his mouth to say something to Goofy when he heard;

"Hold it right there!" it was Sora! And he was running towards the Queen

"Oh jeez..." groaned Donald

The Queen of Hearts looked at Sora and his friends, who had joined him, one with force "Who are you? How dare you interfere with **my** court!"

"Pardon me but I know who the real culprit is..." started Sora

The Queen of Hearts glared "Who? You!"

"Nope it's Donald" smiled Sora

Donald looked horrified "Hey!" he protested

"Anyway she's not the one you want" Sora said, trying not to laugh due to what he had said about Donald

The Queen of Hearts gave them death looks and snarled " That's nonesence! Have you any proof?"

That stubbed them;

"No please" Alice cried out as got thrown in a cage

The Queen turned to Sora and Co "Bring me eveidence or off with all your heads"

And the guys ran off holding their heads

**

* * *

**

**In the Lotus Forest...**

Sora looked around "Hmmmm?" then suddenly the Cheshire Cat's head appeared

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the guys

The Cheshire Cat now had his body balencing on his head then it jumps off andit putshis head back on

"Ok, keep your head on!" comment Sora, a little freaked

Donald glared at the Cat "Who are you!" he demanded

"Meow...Who indeed, Poor Alice soon to lose her head and she's not even guilty of a thing" sighed the Cheshire Cat

"Who's the culprit? Tell us!" Sora snapped

The Cheshire Cat gave Sora a dirty look "No! The Cheshire Cat has all the answers, but sometimes never tells"

"What did he say?" blinked Sora

Goofy gave a shrug "Don't know, he's speaking in riddles"

"Riddles what are they?" asked Sora

"Oh my god..." groaned Donald

The Cheshire Cat intrrupted them "Hello? Back to me please! The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness"

"I HATE RIDDLES!" shouted Donald, pulling his hair--- errr I mean feathers out

Goofy was standing there thoughfull then said outloud "The answer, culprit and cat all lie in darkness" then he turned to the Cheshire Cat and asked "Are you a heartless?"

Cheshire Cat then disappeared "Wait!" cried Sora, then he glared at Goofy "Awww great going Goofy..."

"They've already lest the forest; I won't say whick exit; there are four pice of evidance. Three are a cinch to find, fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all" came the Cat's voice

Sora kicked a mushroom "Damit! More chours"

"Should we trust him?" Donald said to Sora "He is a cat for crying out loud"

"Trust or no trust? I'll trust you'll decied" came the Cat's voice again

At this everyone shouted "STOP TALKING IN FLAMING RIDDLES!"

"Make me!" snapped the Cat

They walked around for a little bit and find a cute pink box

"What is it?" asked Sora, kicking it softly

Goofy jummped up and down "Oooh Oooh! I know this!"

"Yes Goofy?" said Donald, rolling his eyes

"It's evidance" said Goofy, proud of what he had said

Donald glared at him "No, its a box" Goofy looked confused "Inside it?" he suggested, Donald gave a mummble of "Lets see"

Sora opened the box a bit and looked in "Foot prints..lordy" he comented

"That felt pointless" sighed Donald

"Lets look for the others..." Goofy said

**(Two days later...)**

"THATS IT! I'M FINISHED! LOOKING FOR THE EVIDANCE IS THE MOST STUPIDEST THING WE'VE EVER DONE AND TO TOP IT OFF WE'VE BEEN AT THIS FOR TWO DAYS!" bellowed Donald

Goofy sadly noded in agreement "Yeah, we're tired"

"I supose.." sighed Sora

"Supose? Is that all you can say!" Donald snarled

Sora looked up and glared at them "But Alice is counting on us!"

"Sora! We are going to die out here looking for flaming evidance! Plus we don't even know her!" snapped Donald

"FINE! We'll stop but thats only so you'll stop nagging me" thundered Sora and he stormed off

Goofy looked confused "What happened?" he said

**

* * *

**

**Later, at the Queens Castle...**

"Here's your flaming evidance!" snapped Sora to a Red Card

The Red Card looked at Sora "Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?"

"Duh!" Sora snorted

"Very well. Counsel, step up to the podium" The Red Card said

_**The evidence begins**_

"Now, show me what you have found!" boomed the Queen of Hearts

Sora shows the Queen of Hearts the item/box thing

The Queen looked baffeled "Well, that's the most poorest amout of evidence I've ever seen! Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" so the Cards revealed the Queen of Hearts evidence "Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time...All right, then, Choose the one you wish to present, I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence"

"What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" groaned Sora

The Queen of Hearts glared at Sora "You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!"

Sora gave a shrug and chose a box "Are you certain? No second chances!" The Queen shouted, Sora glared at her "I'm sure!" he snapped

"Now we shall see who the real culprit is" The Queen of Hearts grinned

_Donald's figure appears_

"WHAT!" exclaimed Donald, but was cut off and thrown in a cage "SORA! YOU LITTLE--!" he growled

Goofy hid under his shield "Uh oh"

"HAHA SUCKER!" laughed Sora

The Queen of Hearts gave a cry of "Aha! You are the culprits"

"No! I told you it was Donald" protested Sora

"Shut up! Your all guitly!" The Queen boomed

Donald started jumping up and down in his cage "Sora, ya moron! Do something!"

"Seize them at once!" ordered the Queen of Hearts

The cage with Alice rises up and the Cards go after Sora and Goofy

"Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!" boomed the Queen

"Oh crud" said Sora as he got attacked by the Cards "Oh my god I'm getting beaten by pices of plastic"

Donald rolled his eyes "Card" he corrected

"Whatever!"

"We need a distraction" Goofy said

Sora rubbed his chin "Hmmmm...I have a plan! Goofy get ready to ram those cards!" he ordered

"Huh?" said Goofy but did as Sora asked

Sora jumped next to the Queen of Hearts "Hiya Queenie" he said

"GET THEM YOU FOOLS!" The Queen of Hearts boomed

"Shut it!" snapped Sora, attacking the Queen

The Queen of Hearts gave a cry of "Ahhh!" as she fells over so everyone could see her heart decorated pants or what ever she's wearing, at this sight, The Cards started to crack up laughing

"Goofy ram 'em now!" Sora shouted

"Ok" said Goofy and ramed the Cards "Ahhhhh!" they cried

Sora grinned and turned to Goofy "Attack the tower!" Goofy nodded

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" exclaimed Donald, shaking the bars of his cage

Sora turned to look at Donald "Donald, would you please be quiet while I'm trying to save your neck!"

"Fine" the duck snorted and sat down in a pout

Sora and Goofy finally managed to destroy the Tower to lower the cage to the ground. After that, they find out Alice is not in the cage

"I'M FREE!" cried Donald, happily

"Oh bully" sighed Sora

Goofy nodded his head "No kidden'"

"Shut it! Huh? Wheres Alice" Donald asked

Sora rolled his eyes at his friend "Thats what we want to know!"

"She proberly got kidnapped while we we're fighting" shruged Donald

"We? We? What the hell do you mean by 'we'!" boomed Sora

Goofy blinked "Why would anyone want to kidnapped her anyway?"

The Queen of Hearts turned to the Cards "YOU FOOLS FIND THE ONE BEHIND THIS! I DON'T CARE HOW!" and then she started to jump up and down; the whole world shakes

"WHOA!" cried everyone on the world

"Earthquake!" exclaimed Sora

A black card turned to Sora and Co "Yeah its the Queen! She's mad and she's jumpin'!" The Cards run for it

**

* * *

**

**In the Lotus Forest...**

A flower spits a rock out and the Cheshire Cat is on top of it

"Meeeeeoooow...did you have fun?" the Cheshire Cat asked

"Have you seen Alice?" asked Donald

The Cheshire Cat glanced at them "Alice no, Shadows yes, why do you ask?"

"Where'd they go?" Goofy asked

The Cheshire Cat shruged "No matter" and then the cat vanished

"Stupid cat!" shouted Donald

They wonder around untill they find a derserted garden;

Sora looked around "A Tea Party Garden?" he said

"Really?" Goofy asked

"Yeah!" grinned Sora

Donald jumped in the air "Lets Party!" Goofy was looking at a picture of the Mad Hatter and March Hare "Look at those sad people"

"Do ya think they were real once" Donald asked Sora

"Proberly" shruged Sora, he tried to pick one of the teapots up but due to it being flat he couldn't manage this "Stupid flat teapot!" he thundered

Goofy looked at the house "Lets go in the house" he said and Donald nodded "Agreed" the duck said and they went in

**

* * *

**

**In the upside down Bizzare Room..**

The Cheshire Cat appeared "They're hiding somewhere and the momeraths outgrabe, want to find shadows? Try turning on the light" it suggested and then vanished

Sora's group touched one of the lights and it turned on

The Cheshire Cat appeared again "It's too dim, Make it brighter"

"What next" groaned Donald

"One more lamp that you need to light" and with that the Cheshire Cat disappered again

Sora's group turned on the second light

The Cheshire Cat appeared again "All the lights are on, you'll see the shadows soon they'll arise in this room, but somewhere else, the shadows might go after that doorknob, too" and with that it vanished

"The Doorknob? I understand the heartless aka Shadows going after Sora but...The Doorknob?" Donald said, puzzeled

"Oh my god back there!" groaned Sora, rembering how far way the room they needed to get to was

"Guess so.." sighed Goofy

**

* * *

**

**In the normal Bizzare Room**

"There's the cat! On the top of the table" pointed out Sora

Goofy looked at the Doorknob "Hello" he said

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" was the reply

Donald glared at Goofy "Come-on Goofy!"

"Good-bye" finished Goofy to the Doorknob and they climbed up the table and went over to the Cheshire Cat

"The shadows should be here soon ...Are you prepared for the worst? If not too bad" and with thar the Cheshire Cat vanisheed and the Heartless Boss called the Trick Master or the Trix Master as I call him comes down

A/N: This boss/heartless is my favoirote ever :D

Sora gave a gasp "It's the Trix Master! That flaming cat trick us!"

Donald and Goofy have been K.O'ed

"They must be tired from looking for evidance" sighed Sora

"And just what do you mean?" asked the Trix Master

Sora sighed "Nothing... "

"Evidance? You only found one flaming box!" snorted the Trix Master

Sora glared at the Trix Master "Your ment to kill me not ask about this!" he snapped

The Trix Master then blew Fire at Sora "Hahaha" it laughed

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sora and he puts himself out "Dam! Hmmmm..."

"Well?" the Trix Master asked

Sora grinned "I have something that you should fear of!"

"Whats that? Donald?" the Trix Master sniggered

"Him too, but no! I have Scissors!" Sora exclaimed

The Trix Master was confused "What?"

Sora then jummped up and using his scissors he cuts the Trix Masters arms off

"Boo Hoo, Now I can't burn you anymore" the Trix Master sobbed and Sora proceeds to kill the thing with the Keyblade

"Ding Bong, It's dead" Sora cheered ad the Trix Master dies, boo hoo

Donald then came up behind Sora "Hello? What happened" he asked

"Yea?" Goofy said, also coming up behind Sora "Did we miss sumthin'?"

Sora grinned and shook his head "Nope, not a thing"

"What a racket, how's a handle/Doorknob to get to get any sleep" groaned the Doorknob, annoyedly and it gave a yawn Suddenly, a keyhole appeared in the Doorknob's mouth when this happened, Sora's Keyblade gives out a beam that locks the keyhole sealing the world from the Heartless

(A/N: Yeah, for about five minutes anyway)

Donald walked over and stared "What the hell was that!" he exclaimed

"Did I lock something?" Sora asked

"Sounded like it" said Goofy

The Doorknob gave a cough "Ack" and spits out a Gummi Block

"This gummi ani't like any of the others I've seen, no sir" Goofy said, looking at it

Donald picked up the Gummi Block "I'll hold onto it"

"Goodbye Gummi block" waved Sora

Goofy was confused "Why ya saying that?" he asked

"Once Donald has it we'll never see it again" Sora replied

"Shut up!" snapped Donald and puts the block in his hat

Then a farmiler someone appears, yes, its the bloody cat aka The Cheshire Cat "Splendid! Your quite a hero, but theres something your missing" it said

"What?" Sora asked

The Cheshire Cat gave Sora a look "I won't tell you but I'll give you something" and gives Sora the magic spell; Blizzard "If your looking for Alice, she not here she's gone with the shadows" and with that the Cheshire Cat vanished

"Nooooo!" cried Sora

"What are you saying 'no' for? Anyway lets get back to the ship, we might find her in another world" Donald said

Goofy looked confused again "Yeah, but how do we get back to the ship?"

Donald rolled his eyes "We use a save point"

"But? This is a fan-fic there arn't save points in fan-fics" Sora reminded

Donald stared at Sora "...What the hell..." he said and walked off

"But its true!" shouted Sora after the duck

"It is?" asked Goofy

Sora looked at Goofy "Oh my-- Donald! Wait for me!" he shouted and ran after the duck

"Wait for me guys!" cried Goofy and runs after them

**And they go off to the next world again! Exciting huh? Not much of an ending but hey (Shrug)**

_**End of Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles - Wonderland**_

**

* * *

**

**Finished already? Oh well...I'll try to update ASAP but it depends...Read 'n' Review but thats if you wanna, Flame at Donald's risk and if you liked it please flame so I can throw it at Donald :D Thank you**

**Donald: Can't you throw it at Sora or someone?**

**No way! Next Chapter - Olympus Coliseum, till then Catch ya later**

•**°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•**


	4. Episode IV: Olympus Coliseum

**Yey Update, new chapter! No I'm not dead but real life is interfereing, darn it! This chapter is short due to the fact I HATE (Meeko likes it though) this world! All the fighting, ack, (I'm not a good fighter :D, but do I care...maybe) anyways, the next chapter might take some time, sorrys about that **

**_Thanks to..._**

**Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion: Small world huh? (About that fat man BTW, and man I wish it was possible to kill NPC's >:D MUHAHAHAHA -cough-) Glad you liked the Wonderland Chapter (My fave bit is the Cards coment about the Queen jummping up and down, cracks me each time) I have no idea what Fushigi Yugi but it sounds cool :D I like that Poem ('Thinking of you' ect) I found the KH2 Poem so I'm puting it here for you :D**

**_"Walking this road,  
Without you,  
To remake forgotten promises and meet you at roads end."_**

**_"Faded Memories,  
Reconstucted Memories,  
A dream - a dream of you,  
In a world without you."_**

**_"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory.  
A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream.  
I want to line the pieces up --  
yours and mine."_**

**So cool :D**

* * *

****

Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles

Olympus Coliseum

Written By Xiao Tanaka And Meeko

Key

"Speaking"

Narrator/**Narrator**

Thinking

* * *

**They all arrive at the bloody Coliseum**

"Where the hell are we now?" asked Donald as they walked through the gates

Goofy was reading a tour guide of the place at that moment "It says were at the Olympus Coliseum" he quoted

"Whats that?" asked Sora

"Tournament type place, fight a lot" shruged Goofy, throwing the guide away

Donald look a long look at the place "I don't think the kings gonna be here or your friends"

"How do you know?" Sora asked, glaring at Donald

"Because I do!" snapped Donald

Sora lost his temper "Stuff you I'm going in!" and with that he marched into the building, Goofy looked at Donald "Should we go after him?" the knight asked

Donald sighed "Ok, but that's because he'll do something stupid" and they followed they're friend

Inside, they see a goat man, whowas fiddling with a sign "Ah! Good timing give me a hand will ya; Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games" it said without turning around

"He's joking…" mummbled Donald looking at the pedestal

"Well should we do it?" Goofy asked Sora

Sora gave a grin "Heck yeah!" and they went over to it "1 - 2 -3 -- HEAVE!"

**(Two hours later)**

"No good! It only moved an inch" sighed Sora

Donald shook his head "And not even that!" he added

"Now what?" asked Goofy, Donald meanwhile was grummbling things about the goat man "Cheeky freaking Goat" he mummbled

Sora nooded his head in agreement "I shall complain" and with that he stormed over to the Goat man "Its way too heavy, ya fool!" he snapped

"What!" exclaimed the Goat man (Who I'm now calling Phil becaus calling him the Goat man is starting to get annoying) "To heavy, since when have been such a little---" he stopped and turned around to see Sora "Oh wrong guy, what're you doing here?" asked Phil

Goofy looked at Sora a little worriedly "What should we say?" he asked "Nothing" replyed Sora

"This here's the worlds-freaking-famous Coliseum—Heroes Only!" Phil said as he jummped down of the pedestal he was standing on and started advancing on Donald "And I got my hand flippin' full for the games!"

"Ahhhhhh!" cried Donald

Sora steped between Phil and Donald "Hey leave the duck alone! Don't be so mean!" he told Phil

"Thank you"

But Donald spoke to soon "I'm not done yet; He's our friend, Mister, and I'll be mean to him!" Sora said and kicked Donald to prove the point

"Dam you!" shouted the duck

Phil rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever, Run along pip-squeak" Sora started to pout, Phil sighed "Look mate its like this, Heroes are coming from all over"

Donald looks at him "Weirdo!" he shouted but Sora shushed him, Phil contiued "To fight ferocious monsters, beasts and demons right here in the coliseum"

"Sora's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade and if that isn't enough proof for ya pal then there's nothing more I can do for ya!" Donald said

Sora started jumping up and down in the background "YOU TELL HIM DONALD!" he cheered, then he went to do a high-five with the duck

"Not on your life" snorted Donald

Goofy scrached his head "Are we heroes?" Donald glared at him "Duh!"

"Heroes? That runt!" exclaimed Phil

Donald looked at Sora and Goofy and pointe to himself "Which one?" he asked

"Whats that suppose to mean!" snapped Sora

"Nothing..." muttered Donald

Phil in the meanwhile was just craking himself laughing "Whats so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora snapped

"Heartless" corrected Donald

"Donald, stop, being so policy correct!" shouted Sora, annoyedly

Phil intrrupted them "Hey! If you can't even move this" Sora grinned "Can you?" he asked, cockly

"With these old legs?" protested Phil

Sora looked baffeled "Old legs? There not even straight!"

"FINE!" shouted Phil and started to shove the block, but it didn't move

Phil was now strugeling but kept on "If you can move this, you can't call yourself…"

"Typical" groaned Sora, folding his arms

Goofy looked at Sora "Knew it" he added

Donald closed his eyes "God..."

"A hero!" finished Phil and then fell down panting. Sora, Donald and Goofy started to crack themselfs laughing

"Sorry I had mini pork pies today" apoilged Phil and got up "Okay so it takes more that brawn, well, well, lets see what you can do..."

Donald and Goofy nearly fell over for some reason "Ahh" they exclaimed, Sora shook his head "God, you guys are useless!"

**(After they do the barrel thing)**

"Ya know, ya anit bad kid" shruged Phil

Sora looked annoyed "Kid? Is that all you can say; Kid!" he snapped

"Shut up!" snapped Donald, walking over to Sora

"Heheheh, looks like I'm heading for the games" grined Sora, puting his hand behind his head

Donald glared at Sora "Oh no your not I want some coke" Goofy joined in "I want a hot dog"

"NO, I'M DOING THE FREAKING GAMES!" shouted Sora

Phil shook his head "Sorry kid but no"

"Huh?" Sora asked

Phil put his fingers in a peace sign (A/N: Well I don't know how to describie it) "Two words"

"Don't tell me!" intrrupted Donald, Phil lost his temper "Thats it!" he shouted and poked Donalds eyes (Ow)

Donald, coving his eyes, starting running around "OWWW! MY EYES! MY FREAKING EYES!" he cried

"Medic, Medic!" exclaimed Goofy

"Shut up!" snapped Sora and they did "Sorry Sora" they mummbled

Sora smiled "Thank you"

Phil gave a cough "Ahem! Back to me! Two words; You guys ain't heroes!" he snapped, Goofy started counting his fingers

"Bastard! You could at least learn to count when you're giving disappointing news!" shouted Donald

"Come on!" begged Sora, Goofy was still counting his fingers and Donald looked down all sad

Phil got mad and shouted "HERE HAVE THE SPELL THUNDER AND GET LOST!"

"YEY! Wait I mean NO!" Sora said, But they get thrown out

* * *

As they decented down the stairs Donald's face was like a thunder cloud, Sora looked a bit possessed and Goofy looks…Goofy 

"Rather a stubborn old goat, don't cha think?"

Donald looked behind him to see Hades! God of the Underworld standing there, by the way he doesn't know who Hades is "Who the hell are you!" he snapped

(A/N: Donald! Is that anyway to speak to the God of the Underworld?)

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy" Hades stared

Sora grinned "Thats Feather boy" he corrected

"SHUT UP!" shouted Donald

"Wait hold there, you enter the games, right?" asked Hades

Goofy smiled "Yep" Sora glared at him "I can answer, thank you!"

Hades went up behind Sora and puts hand on Sora's shoulder "Come my child" he whispered in Sora's ears

"Don't touch me" exclaimed Sora, shaking Hades off

Hades rolled his eyes "Fine! Hey get a load of this!" and then he clicked his fingers and a pass appeared in Sora's hand

"What the hell?" Sora said, startled

"It's a pass!" Goofy said

Sora lost his temper again "STOP BLODDY ANSWERING FOR ME!" he shouted

"It's all yours, good luck kid, I'm be routing for you little shorty" said Hades, starting to sneek off

Donald looked at him "Me?" he asked

"No!" snapped Hades and disappered

They go back in and talk to Phil "How'd you get this pass!" the goat man exclaimed

"Can we enter now?" asked Sora

Phil sighed "Guess so, we'll start with the ingredients"

"Huh?" Goofy said

"I mean preliminaries" said Phil, correcting himself

**

* * *

****After they fight monsters**

Phil smiled "Not bad glad ya gave to me for coaching"

"Freak off no we didn't!" snapped Donald

"Hu?" Goofy said looking behind Phil. Cloud then walked out looking like Mister Cool

_He has spiky hair like me! I have competition_ thought Sora

_I think I see a bug in Sora's hair _thought Goofy, looking in Sora's hair

_Jerk_..._Can we go? _thought Donald

"Morons!" snapped Cloud at them for some reason

And the guys just shouted back "WE KNOW THAT!"

"What a jerk" mummbled Phil and pulled out a Kingdome Hearts stragdy guide "Something tells me he'll be a hard one to beat, who knows you will end up fighting him"

(A/N: Please don't sue me! I don't hate Cloud, he's not a jerk, I'm only joking)

Sora and co were shouting "CLOUD IS A JERK; CLOUD IS A JERK" in the background

(A/N: I hope Cloud doesn't turn around)

**

* * *

****After they fight more monsters...**

"Dear lord you are good" mummbled Phil to himself, then said outloud "I wish **he** was here to see this"

Sora blinked "He? He? Who's He?" asked Sora

"Hercules. A hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father" sighed Phil

**

* * *

****They fight more monsters...but watching them...**

"That little bastard is your next opponent ok! Now don't blow it, just take 'im out" said Hades to Cloud

Cloud looked at Hades, confused " The great lord of the underworld is afraid of a brat? Sorry but my contract says—"

"I KNOW! DO WANT TO KNOW WHY I KNOW BECAUSE I WROTE THE GODDAM CONTRACT" bellowed Hades, throwing a hissy-fit, then he pulled out a copy of the contract and put his glasses on "It says your only required to kill Hercules at this tournament—But you've gotta fight him to get to him. Come on! It's like the goat says Rule 11: Its all just a game have fun with it!"

"…." Cloud just looked Hades

Hades sighed "Ok one or two casualty's on the way isn't that at bad right?"

"Whatever" shruged Cloud and walked off

"Geez stiffer than those stiffs back home, but still suckers like him are hard to come by" Hades said to himself

**

* * *

****Sora and co fight more monsters, then they have to fight Cloud**

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Cloud, after Sora and co had attacked him a few times

Sora glared at him "You just wait!" and with that they kick Cloud's arse and he (Cloud) falls on his knees

"Jerk! Jerk!" cried eveyone

Sora went over to Cloud was about to help him up, but so onlt Cloud could be crushed by a cute little puppy; Cerberus

(A/N: CUTE! What waswe thinking :D)

"Oh right there was one other rule I forgot; Accidents happen" mummbled Hades and he sneeked off

Cerberus gave a roar "Each of us get dinner today!" it cried, suddenly Hercules's jumps in and holds the puppy up

"Herc!" exclaimed Phil

Hercules looked at Phil "Phil! Get them outta here!" he shouted and Sora, Phil, Donald and Goofy ran for it

(In the Lobey, or something like that)

"Whew that was close! That was Cerberus the guardian of the underworld. Herc should be able to handle him but then again he might not..." Phil said

Sora blinked "Whatever" and went with Donald and Goofy out into the Area

Meanwhile Hercules had grabbed Cloud and are now cornered, then Sora and Co runs in and Hercules escapes

"I got two words of advise; attack!" shouted Phil, then ran for it

Goofy looked confused "But thats only one word?"

"So!" snapped Sora "Ack! What do we do?"

Donald, meanwhile, had gathered an Army of Disney Brooms "Attack!" the duck ordered

"What are they going to do? Swep me to death?" asked Cerberus

Donald grinned "As a matter of fact! Yes!" and the Brooms swep the dog to death (A/N: Don't ask)

**

* * *

****Later...**

Phil was standing on a pedestan and reading from a bit of paper "Thus, I, do hereby dub thee junior heroes and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further—"

"Hey what do you mean Junior heroes! I know I'm short but this is riducolos!" snapped Donald

Phil shook his head "You poor excuses for rookies still have no idea what it takes to be a true hero"

"Oh and you do" snorted Sora

Goofy scrached his head "So, Ummm what does it take?" he asked

"Well Ummm it started back in my childhood" started Hercules

"He's not your physiatrist Herc" Phil said

A/N: I'm not sating Hercules is mental, I'm joking, don't take it seriously, just saying :D

Hercules looked embaressed "Oops, -Cough- Well, that's just something you will have to find out yourself; Just like me!"

Sora rolled his eyes "We're doomed" he mummbled

"No kidden Sherlock" agreed Donald

Phil glared at them "Well sorry to burst your bubbles but there won't be any games after the mess you guys made!"

"What!" exclaimed Sora, Donald and Goofy. Phil snickered to himself

"Okay Fine! We'll be back" said Sora and then he and his friends left

Phil shook his head in dis-belife " I still can't believe that kid took out Cerberus"

"AHEM! Just between us-" Hercules started

Phil looked confused "What have you broke your neck?" he asked

"No! I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time that little guy jumped in" contiuned Hercules

"My lips are sealed" Phil smriked

**

* * *

****Meanwhile outside; _All by myself plays in the background _**

"Hey you ok?" asked Sora as he saw Cloud (Hence the Song)

"Duh" sighed Cloud

Sora was silent for a bit "So they did you join dark side?" he asked

"Well I'm looking' for someone; Hades that jerk promised to help…" Cloud said, sadly

They guys blinked at him (Cloud)

"I tried to exploit the power of darkness but it backfired like a 25 revolver, I fell into darkness and I couldn't see the light" Cloud sighed

Sora looked a little frighted "He reminds me of Leon -COUGH- You'll find it Cloud; I'm searching too" he finished

"Oh no! Sora's talking like Leon, Nooooooo!" cried Goofy

"We need earplugs" groaned Donald

Cloud looked up at Sora "For your light….Don't lose sight of it" and gives Sora the ability Sonic Blade (YEY :D)

"How's about a rematch some time Cloudy" Sora called after Cloud, as he (Cloud) walked away

"Clody" mummbled Donald

Sora glared at Donald, then contiued calling after Cloud "Fair and square no dark powers involved!"

"What are dark powers an everyday thing now?" asked Donald

Cloud stopped and flicked his hair "I'll pass"

"SMILE CLOUD!" exclaimed Sora, with a sudden burst of happiness

Goofy looked freaked out and he turned to Donald "Sora delusional! Let's take him back to the Gummi ship!"

"Agreed" nodded Donald and they draged Sora back to the ship

Sora screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

When they were gone the place goes dark

"He's strong and he's kind and he's always there for you and he's handsome to boot…Perfect…Perfect…PERFECTLY INFURIATING! HE DRIVES ME CRAZY!" exclaimed Hades, blowing his top (Literly) "Wait why am I worried? All the pieces are in place, Ok let Hercules train the brat and then next games I'll finish them both" there was a pause "Who invited you? My party! My show!" And behind Hades was Maleficent

"As you wish, fight to your hearts content..." Maleficent said and with that she sneeked off, Hades glared at this...

**

* * *

****Meanwhile, with Sora and Co...**

Goofy looked out the window at the new world; Deep Jungle "Maybe King Mickey's down there?" he thought outloud

"In a backwater place like that, I think not lets move on" snorted Donald

"Lets go check it out, Riku and Kairi might be there" Sora said

Donald glared at him "No!"

"Just land" Sora snapped

Donald turned around in his seat and gave Sora the icey glare he could make "Over my dead body! No!" he bellowed

"That can be arranged!" snapped Sora, summoning the Keyblade

"Oh dear" mummbled Goofy, hiding under his shield

Sora sat down in his chair and put on a sad face "Come on!" he begged

"Aw Phooey!" Donald snapped and sat down and folded his arms

Then without warning Sora lunged foward and pressed some button "We're landing!" he shouted

The Ship shook wildly "No! Don't touch that! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Donald and they get hurled towards the world

**CLIFFHANGER! What will happen to our heroes? What strange things will they meet in this new world? Who knows, I mean I know but I'm being dramatic... :D**

_**End of Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles - Olympus Coliseum**_

******

* * *

FINALLY DONE! I'll try to update ASAIPC (As soon as I possibily can) but it depends...oh it depends; Anyways Read 'n' Review but thats if you wanta, Flame at the ducks risk, I can't be bothered to write the next bit **

Donald: YEY!

Oh bully...Next Chapter - Deep Jungle, til then Catch ya later

•°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•


	5. Episode V: Deep Jungle

**I'm Back! Finally, I didn't die I just haven't found anytime to update and I'm also working on a new fic, namely The Three Musketeers anyways I hope this Chapter will be cool; The ending always cracks me :D Next chapter might be slow coming but will be done :D**

_**Thanks to...**_

**The Shadowfox Mistress** **Thanks for reviwing :D Hmm didn't you like the Jungle, I did, but thats me we are all en-titled to our own opions, Tarzan the movie was cool :D. I always liked Mermaid though. Hmm When this fic ends I'll proberly move onto over projects (Like the Chain of Mermories Chronicles, but I'll do that after the Three Musketeers) I'm planning to put some of my friends (Meeko) work up here when I get the time too. Oh and yeah, when KH2 does come out and I complete it I will make the Kingdom Hearts II Chronicles :D I'm looking foward to it **

**sKyVsEaRtH****: Thanks for reviewing, No problem about not reviwing for a while, Thanks for saying the last chapter was awsome :D and thanks for that award lol I hope you like this chapter ;)**

**Disclamier: Xiao Tanaka aka Me does not own Kingdom Hearts; It belongs to SqureEnix/Soft and Disney, I also does not own any Charaters in the story, also its rated PG, to be safe; lets get on with this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time on Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles….**

Goofy looked out the window at the new world; Deep Jungle "Maybe King Mickey's down there?" he thought outloud

"In a backwater place like that, I think not lets move on" snorted Donald

"Lets go check it out, Riku and Kairi might be there" Sora said

Donald glared at him "No!"

"Just land" Sora snapped

Donald turned around in his seat and gave Sora the icey glare he could make "Over my dead body! No!" he bellowed

"That can be arranged!" snapped Sora, summoning the Keyblade

"Oh dear" mummbled Goofy, hiding under his shield

Sora sat down in his chair and put on a sad face "Come on!" he begged

"Aw Phooey!" Donald snapped and sat down and folded his arms

Then without warning Sora lunged foward and pressed some button "We're landing!" he shouted

The Ship shook wildly "No! Don't touch that! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Donald and they get hurled towards the world

**

* * *

**

**Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles**

_Deep Jungle_

Written By Xiao Tanaka And Meeko

Key

"Speaking"

Narrator/**Narrator**

_Thinking_

_-Beeping- _(Like for those machine that beep out when you swear)

* * *

"Whoa!" cried Sora as he fell head first into a Tree-house 

**THUD! BASH! BANG!**

Sora groaned and rubbed his head "Oww my head…" he shook his head a bit and looked around "Donald? Goofy?"

Unknown to Sora at this time, a leopard was sneaking in and it wasn't until Sora look around again that it made itself known "ROAAAAAARRRR hisss!"

"Awww Damit" mumbled Sora, the leopard jumped and hit and attack, the impact knocked Sora against a wall

"My time for dinner has come!" The Leopard gave a roar and Sora started attacking it, it was conked out in a matter of seconds

Sora walked up to it cautiously and poked it with the Keyblade but then the Leopard sprung up, Sora in surprise fell over

Suddenly, a man dressed in nothing but a cloth I say, jummped down and blocked the Leopard

"But it wasn't even near me?" Sora asked (A/N: It just always looks like, during this bit, that Leopard isn't even near Sora -Shrug-) The man managed to scare the Leopard off. The Leopard just jummped through a window

**A few seconds later...**

"Sabor, danger" said the Man

Sora just stared at him "Ummm thank you" he mumbled "Huh? Uh what is this place?" he asked

"This place, this place" asked the Man

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay?" Sora said "Where did the others go? Look I got separated from my friends have you seen them?"

The Man just stared at him "Me baby, no understand..."

Sora rolled his eyes "Friends" he repeated slowly, hoping this grown man could get the hint

"Friends?" repeated the Man

Sora grined _About flaming time too! _"Right my friends, theres two of 'em, the loud one is Dona--" he cut himself off

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" went the Man

"You know what never mind, I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi" Sora said

The Man thought about it "Look for Riku friends?" he asked

"Right" Sora nodded, but then caught sight of Kairi walking behind the man

"Kairi friends?"

Sora was still staring at Kairi "Uhhhhh right" he said, absenmindedly

"Friends here"

Sora snapped back into reality "Really!" he asked, hopefully

"(&$"$£$$£"&&£$£:" blurted out the Man

Sora stared, surprised "hu!"

"£$£(&$"$"$-?" -Pause- "Friends here" finished the Man

Sora looked uneasy "Not sure I understand...but show me take me to Riku and Kairi!"

"Tarzan. Tarzan go, go, go"

"I'm Sora, Tarzan go, Sora go, go"

**

* * *

**

**MEANWHILE; Else where in the Jungle...**

"Gawrsh, Where are we?" asked Goofy, looking around from the rock he and Donald had landed on (Ow) "I sure hope Sora's okay..." he added, worriedly

Donald gave a death look at Goofy and sat up "Aw who needs him! We can find the king without him!" he snapped and reached to grab his staff, but felt something furry

"Huh?"

As the duck looked over, he saw he had put his hand on an Ape-- errr- Gorilla. The two of them looked at each other of a minute...When...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed

The Gorilla ran off but I dropped soemthing on the way; that thing was a Gummi Block; Suddenly the bushes rumbled, making Donald and Goofy glup "I wouldn't be smiling if I were you" Donald commented to Goofy, as Goofy didn't look bothered about the situation, espesital as a hunter walked up to them

**

* * *

**

**MEANWHILE; Back with Sora and Tarzan...**

"Let's slide down a tree" Tarzan said, as he and Sora aporached a tree stump, they decied to jump down

"Weeeeee!" cried Sora as they slid down the trees

They ended up in a cheap looking Camp and entered the Tent, which also looked cheap, inside..."Jane" siad Tarzan

"Tarzan" said a lady, Jane, hwo had stop fiddling with a camera looking thing "Oh and who's this?" she asked finallt noticing Sora

"Uh, Hi there I'm--" started Sora

Jane looked a little surprised "Oh! You speak english" she started looking from Sora to Tarzan "Hmm so obviously are not related to Tarzan

Sora looked at Tarzan, as Tarzan did aswell "Do I look related lady?" asked Sora

"Highy doutful!"

Jane, Tarzan and Sora looked towards the Tent entrance in time to see a hunter come in, he was followed by Donald and Goofy

"Sora!" exclaimed Goofy, happily

"Goofy! Donald!" Sora shouted back with similer joy

"Sora!" Donald said for no partiuler reason

Sora and Donald ran to each other and held hands, then they paused and blinked at each other for about five seconds, and then moved and turned their backs on each other

"A Reunion short lived" sighed Goofy

The Hunter rolled his eyes at this entire scene "A circus of clown. Not much use for hunting Gorillas" and with that make his way for the door

"Mr. Clayton, we're studing the gorillas not hunting them, this is research!" Jane shouted after Clayton, she sighed and faced the others again "Well the more the merrier, do make yourselfs at home"

Sora glared and Donald "Donald, I hate you!" he snapped

"Sora, I hate you!" was Donald's reply

Sora tapped his foot on the ground, mimcing Donald "Well anyway..."

"I'm staying!"

Sora looked surprised, he and Donald had said it at exatly the same time "Huh?" he manged to say

"Sora, look what we found" butted in Goofy, and opening his hands reveled a Gummi Block "Look at this..."

Sora just stared at it "What's that?" he asked

"I't's a gummi block used to build the ship" Donald explained

"So that means?"

Donald nodded "The king should be here, so we gotta work together to find him" then added "For now!"

"Fine, I'll let you tag along" Sora said, then added in thesame way as Donald "For Now!"

"Huuuu?" asked Goofy

After that, they all went and had a hunt around looking for slides for the camera thingie. They found Clayton having a tea party "Hehehe laugh at him boys" Sora told Donald and Goofy

"Laugh at me and I'll shoot you where it hurts" said Clayton pointing the gun at his -COUGH-

"RUN!" shouted Sora as he and his friends ran for it

Later, after they got all the slides and they gave them to Jane "Apparantly Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorilla's, communicating with him still isn't easy but he's learning" expalined Jane to Sora. Donald and Goofy weren't paying much attension

"So he was speaking in gorilla back there?" asked Sora

Jane nodded "Ah, that's right you're looking for your friends"

"He said Riku and Kairi are hear and one (one?) word I couldn't understand" Sora told her

"Why don't we try this; we'll show Tarzan the slides and see if any of them match that word; oh what happened to the slides" Jane suggested

-Plays the slides-

They see a slide of a Castle "Disney Castle!" exclaimed both Donald and Goofy

"Whats wrong Sora?" asked Goofy, noticing Sora's face

Sora snapped out of his day-dream and shook his head "What um nothing this place look so familar, thats all" Then they all have to endure another bunch of slides; After it all

"Well Tarzan, did you learn anything?" asked Jane

"Where are my friends Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked, Tarzan just stared at him "Hey! I thought--!" exclaimed Sora

Suddenly Clayton entered the Tent "That just leave one place, young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now but we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas but Tarzan refuses to take us to them"

"Really Mr. Clayton, Tarzan wouldn't hide--" Jane said, but was cut off by Clayton

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas!"

Jane muttered under her breath "Big-ass posh prev!"

"Go-ril-las" Clayton spelled out. Tarzan nodded "Tarzan...are you sure?" Jane asked

Tarzan turned to Jane "Tarzan, go see Kerchak"

"Kerchak?"

"He must be the leader" Clayton declared "Perfect; I'll go along as an escort...after all the jungle is a dangerous place" he gave a cheesy grin after that

Donald cringed "Man, thats worse than the one Sora did"

They leave

"So much for the escourt" grumbled Donald

They head to the hippo place, and then complete the vines, they climb into the tree top swings on the vines meets the monkey captain and his wife

"Kerchak, listen to me!" Tarzan exclaimed

Kerchak just stared at Tarzan and Co

"I know the nesting grounds are secret but I trust them-- well they need us" Tarzan finished

The Gorilla's have a little talk about it; meanwhile Goofy had bend over to Donald and asked "Did you get that Donald?"

"What do you think I am? An ape?"

Goofy thought about it "But of c--"

"Don't answer that!" Donald snapped back

Meanwhile, The Gorilla's have decied not to show the nesting grounds to Sora and Co

"Wait Kerchak, please!" begged Tarzan

Kerchak just walked off "Kerchak.." sighed Tarzan

_Hmm? He looks sorta distrested _thought Goofy

_Was he looking towards the tree house? Wait how do I know about the Tree House? Oh well... _thought Donald

They go through the vines 2 (How orginal) and go to the tree house and there's a little gorilla (the same one who had freaked out about Donald) sitting on the floor playing with a globe

"What's this thing?" asked the Gorllia to itself, and throws it at a window, which breaks "Opps I broke it"

Clayton, meanwhile, aims his gun at the Gorilla, thoughtful isn't he? Donald runs up towards Clayton and throughs a fit; the ape runs and hides behind Kerchak and Clayton is left ashamed; not!

"Hey! Whats the big idea!" snapped Donald, at a dramatized looking Clayton

"Wait, Kerchak, please!" pleaded Tarzan, but Kerchak wanders off, all snotty

Everone turned to look at Clayton "You don't understand I was only trying to--" Clayton tried to worm his way out "A snake slithered by and I saved its life" Tarzan gives Clayton the look of death

**

* * *

**

**LATER; At Camp**

"How could you do this! you prev!" bellowed Jane

Clayton attempted to calm her down "Now Miss. Porter calm down, I was not aiming at the gorilla--"

"Now you're not allowed near the gorillas again!" Jane shouted

Clayton gave out a small laugh "All because of one mishap, come now..." but soon was heard to gasp. Everyone gives him the look of death but Donald and Goofy; They're smiling

"Frown, damit!" snapped Sora at them

"We can't help it!" Donald and Goofy protested

Clayton, knowing he has been defeated, left the tent glaring so much his eyes nearly poped out their sockets "What do I do with these imbeciles, blasted gorillas! I'll hunt them down every last one, I'll track them down somehow... I'll stake my life for it" Then he hears something and fires his gun at something

They, everyone in the tent, hears the gun fire and Sora and Co go to check it out; They save a gorilla from some heartless and have to save all the flaming Gorllia's from Heartless; Later they run into the bamboo thicket they find Clayton's pipe

"I thought I heard Jane say he was giving up smoking?" Sora mused

But Sabor, the Leopard, appears and they attack it to the death, leopard dies and they steal its tooth (eww) Meanwhile, The Gorilla (The one who nearly got shot by Clayton) was running away from heartless and wanders into Jane, They hug each other scared as something grabs them. Else where Sora is going to the climbing trees to get Jane

"Tarzan!" cried Jane, with the Gorilla inside a vine cage. The guys go and attack a big purple fruit and kill it to free Jane

"Clayton came to the tent and thats the last thing I remmber" Jane said

Donald rolled his eyes "Charming of him, wasn't it?"

"Oh I supose we have to help the Gorilla's?" Sora groaned

"Yes" said Jane

Sora nodded "I thought so"

**

* * *

**

**LATER; At the Cliffs**

The gorillas are trapped by an army of monkeys heartlesses and Clayton is just about to shoot them, heartlesses jump on Kerchak

"Noooo!" shouted Sora

The Gorilla's just walk away (Walk!) "Oh yeah! Just walk away! Its not like you were gonna die or nothing" snorted Donald to the Gorilla's

"Clayton, I knew it was you all along!" Sora shouted

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan exclaimed "£$$££"£$$£""£$$£""££$$""$"

Goofy sighed "I do wish he wouldn't swear like that"

They go to kill him Merlin appears and they don't even know him and magically throws Clayton over a cliff but Clayton jumps back and comes back with his pet chameleon; Tarzan charges at Clayton and is hurt by the Charmeleon

But Merlin appears and drowns the Charmeleon with water "Goodbye I'll appear when I think I'm needed" Merlin said and disapered, The Chameleon falls on Clayton. Clayton is defiantly dead

All the monkeys start staring and Kerchak walks over and chucks Sora sky high so he could go to the nesting ground Donald and Goofy also get thrown up and lands next to Sora and Tarzan just climbs up. The monkeys all walk off

"Home" Tarzan said

"Really?" asked Goofy

Sora and co run through the waterfall cave till they get to a big tree covered in butterflies and then the butterflies move

"-£"££"£$&&$£"&$£&$&$£&$£-" Tarzan said

Donald was left with a wide open mouth "Is he swearing at us?" asked Goofy

"This is your home then that means--?" Sora said to no-one. Jane and the Gorillia appeared

Tarzan decied to cut Sora off "Wow a water fall, the water fall is echoing all the way in here" Jane smiled

"-"£$&$$ see friends" Tarzan said

Suddenly something went Click! In Jane's head "Oh now I see his swearing means; hearts friends in our hearts"

"Well there's a nicer way to say things rather than Beep this and beep that" snorted Donald

"£$$ £$ ££$ It mean s--" explained Jane

Donald looked disgusted "Not you to!"

"Ah -_beep-_, -_beep-_, -_beep-_, and -_beep-_" Sora shouted

Goofy shruged "This is_ -beeping-_ mad"

"Ahh!" screamed Donald and turned to the Gorillia "We're the only sain ones left..."

The duck spoke too soon "-_Beep-_,_ -beep-_, and _-beep- _Donald" said the Gorillia

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Donald –Pause- "Wait apes can't talk?AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The butterflies started to fly around him "Ah -_beeping- _butterflies" -pause-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sora rubbed the back of his head and Donald kicked the floor "Sorry about upsetting you Donald" apoligesed Sora

"Apology accepted" smiled Donald

Goofy grinned "Yeah"

"All for one and one for all! Catch your pants before they fall" The Trinity exclaimed, Goofy and Sora grab they're pants. Donald gave a sniff-and grabbed his shirt

Sora remmbers the Keyhole, and he locks it and a Gummi block falls from the keyhole "A Gummi!" exclaimed Donald

"But It's sure not the King's" sniffed Goofy

The Gorillia gets a crush on Donald and starts nudging him "I think someone has an admirer" giggled Jane

"I don't fricking care! Daisy will kill me if she finds out! HELP, HELP!" exclaimed Donald

Everyone laughs " It's not -_beep- -Beeeeping- -beep-_ funny!" cried Donald

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile in the dark area with the Disney villains... **

"What on earth drew the Heartless to that world?" asked Jafar

Maleficent looked at Jafar "The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good"

"Yeah, he got chomped instead!" laughed Oggie-Boggie

Jafar looked confusedly at Oggie-Boggie "What do you mean by 'chomped'?" he asked

"I meant 'crushed' but 'chomped' sounded better" confessed Oggie-Boggie

Jafar rolled his eyes and igored Oggie-Boggie "A weak-hearted fool like that hunter stood no chance against the Heartless. But that boy is starting to be a problem..."

"Starting?" asked Oggie-Boggie

"Let me finish! You bag of bugs!" snapped Jafar

Oggie-Boggie looked offented "Now let's not get personal"

"That boy found one of the Keyholes" Jafar finished, finally

Maleficent didn't seemed bothered about this "Fear not, It will take him ages to find the rest" she reveals Sora's group's image in the table "Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan"

"Yes, the princesses..."

"They are falling into our hands, one by one" smiled Maleficent, suddenly from behind her, Alice appeared

"Speaking of which..."

**

* * *

**

**BACK WITH SORA AND CO; In the Tent at Camp... **

"Well, guess we better get going on the open road again" smiled Sora

Goofy looked puzzeled "Isn't it space?"

"Goofy, this is no time to be policy correct" Sora said

"Where is your ship, anyway?" asked Jane

Donald gave a shrug "Well, uh... Not too far, but whats it to you?" he asked

"Sora, Tarzan, friends" said Tarzan

Sora sighed "Oh god..." Tarzan gives Sora, the Jungle King Key chain and Sora's group learns Red Trinity. Then, Sora's group proceeds to the Gummi Ship

"The Gummi block that came out of that glowing hole..." mused Sora

"Why are we acting like this Keyhole thing and that Gummi block is the first one we've found? What about Wonderland" reminded Goofy

Donald glared and scowled at the merories "Forget that! Who wants to remember!"

"Shut up!" snarled Sora at Goofy and Donald "Anyways this block isn't like the others…hmm? Wonder what it's used for?" he asked

Donald glared "I dunno! What do you think I am? A Gummi expert!"

"But—"

"Don't answer that!"

Goofy suddenly thought of something smart to say "Maybe Leon'll know"

"Hmm... He might, Back to Traverse Town, then? Another two hour long drive" sighed Donald

Sora grinned "I wanna be pilot!"

"After what happened today? I don't think so!" snapped Donald but Sora attempted to get to the Controls "Hey, get off!"

Sora started to pout "Oh, come on! I'm the Keyblade master, ya know" he reminded

"I don't care who the hell are! No!" shouted Donald

Goofy sighed and looked out the window "Here we go again..."

**And yet again they zoom of to another world! Namely Traverse Town :D**

_**End of Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles - Deep Jungle**_

**

* * *

**

**Finally I'm done! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but as I said before I'm working on something else, Anyways as always Read 'n' Review no force intended, Flame me Flame the duck :D**

**Next Chapter - Back at Travese Town, till then Catch ya later**

•**°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•**


	6. Episode VI: Back at Traverse Town

**Guess who's back? Oh well, anyways UPDATE! NEW CHAPTER! Finally! This took forever to do due to part of this being umm? Well its not inportant! Its up -cough- Shut up, Xiao, Shut up**

_**Thanks to...**_

**Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion Thanks for reviewing! Yeah the bit where Donald throws a spazz-mon-all (Or something like that) at everyone, that always makes me smile or chuckle :D**

**Disclamier: Xiao Tanaka aka Me does not own Kingdom Hearts; It belongs to SqureEnix/Soft and Disney, I also does not own any Charaters in the story, also its rated PG, yo be safe, and now on with the Show!**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles**

_Back at Traverse Town_

Written By Xiao Tanaka And Meeko

Key

"Speaking"

Narrator/**Narrator**

_Thinking_

* * *

"Traverse Town! YEY!" exclaimed Sora as he and Co walked through the gates 

Donald glared "Shut up!" he snapped

"Now what do we do?" asked Goofy

Donald pulled out his list of 'things to do' mainy there was the top 10 things to do to Sora which read as follows;

**

* * *

**

**10 things to do to Sora**

1. Annoy him

2. Make him clean the toilet

3. Starve him

4. De-hydrate him

5. Make him do all the chouros

6. Take his Hair gel away

7. Make him answer the phone when he's drunk

8. Tell people bad things about Sora

9. Don't let him drive the Gummi Ship!

10. He cooks and cleans

* * *

"Hey, you haven't answered Goofy's question" came Sora's voice 

Donald gave an inocent grin and turned the paper over on the back was written 'find Leon' from eariler "Umm, we have to find Leon?"

"Works for me" smiled Goofy

"All right then smarty...?" started Sora

Goofy looked confused "Whats wrong?" he asked

"I can't call him smarty pants can I? He isn't wearing any" Sora said

Donald gave Sora a 'shut up' look "Come on..."

**LATER; They come to a big fence**

"What do we do?" asked Sora, looking at the fence

They looked at it but I was impossible to climb, they were thinking on going until Goofy shouted "Look a red trinity mark!"

"Wonder what it does?" questioned Sora, half to himself

"Lets see then shall we" smiled Donald (Dude! World record!)

They touched it and found themselfs in a line, Donald infront, Sora in the middle and Goofy and the end and then perform Trinity Charge, but I call it Trinity Shove ;-)

"Ah...that wasn't so bad" said Donald, as he ran into the fence

"Here I come!" called Sora, as he got ready to run

Donald looked worried "No please!" he begged, too late! Sora ramed into him and then Goofy smacks the lot of them

"That wern't bad" smiled Goofy, lying ontop of Sora and Donald

"For some!" came a muffeled voice from underneth Sora and Goofy

They clamber over the boxs and arive in the Allyway, they find another Red Trinity and they do it again but hit metal bars, ouch; In the Secret Water way...

"The Pain..." mummbled Donald (Well after being bashed into METAL BARS! I'm not surprised)

Sora glared "Oh Shush!"

"Look! There's Leon" pointed Goofy

Leon turned around and looked at them as they got onto land "So, you found the Keyhole..."

"Yea? So?" shruged Sora

Donald started to go off on one "So! Its important!" he snapped

"Its not like I did anything, the Keyblade locked the dam thing by itself" Sora said, carelessly

"Good"

They guys looked behind Leon and saw Aeris

"Every worlds among the stars has a Keyhole and each one leads to the heart of that worlds" said Leon

Goofy looked shocked "The worlds have hearts!"

"What were the chances of that" mummbled Donald

Sora sighed "So that means theres a Keyhole in Town?"

"Excatly" Leon nodded

Goofy look puzzeled "But Sora how do you know?"

"Ummm? I don't know? How do you guys know?" Sora asked, Leon and Aeris

"These 'Knows' are really getting to me" Donald grummbled

Aeris looked at Sora "It was in Ansem's report" she said

"Ansem" said Goofy, just like that time when they first went to Traverse Town

Donald gave a loud groan of "Not again!"

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the worlds core" Leon explained

Sora looked at Leon "What happens to the world, by the way?" he asked

"It goes out like a candle" Aeris sighed

"Wha?" asked Sora, Donald and Goofy

Aeris looked sad "It disappears"

"WHAT!"

"Thats why your key is so important Sora" Leon finished

Aeris looked Sora "Please lock all the Keyholes, your the only one that can"

"I don't know" mummbled Sora

Donald looked surprised, then automaticly lost it "What the heck do you mean by 'I don't know' all the worlds will die! Die! If you don't do something!"

"Maybe your not such a heartless guys as we thought you were" smiled Goofy

"Shut up!" ahouted Donald and jumped up and hit Goofy

Goofy rubbed his head "Ow! I spoke too soon"

"Anyways seeing new worlds will be good for you Sora" Leon butted in

Donald stopped trying to kill Goofy amd smiled at Sora "Yeah!"

"We have to find your friends and King Mickey anyway Sora" Goofy had his shield infront of him, to defend himself from Donald

Sora grinned "Ok! Oh Leon, we found some Gummi blocks that are different from others, any ideas what what there for?"

"Ask Cid, he should know" Aeris said

Leon quickly looked up "Wait Sora take this with you" and he gaves Sora the Earthshrine gem "This stone hold mysterious power, I've benn holding onto it for good luck but I want you to hold onto it"

"How do you use it?" asked Sora

Donald gave Sora a stare "Sora, its a stone"

"Yeah you can't use a stone" Goofy said

Sora blinked "Ummm Leon?"

Goofy leaned over to Sora "Lets go"

"Ok"

* * *

**At the Accesory Shop**

"What've have you get there?" asked Cid, seeing somthing in Sora's hand

Sora glared, he now regreted coming "None of your buisness!" he snapped

"Why if it isn't a Gummi" Cid said as he snached it from Sora

Donald shruged "I supose"

"We know what it's for" said Goofy

Sora lent over to the guys and whispered "Let's go"

"Your kidding me! You're flying a Gummi Ship and you don't know nothing about a navigation block...bunch of pinheads..." contiuned Cid

"I'm insulted" Sora glared, the guys walk out but are then dragged back in by Cid

Sora was getting ticked off by now "There's alot we don't know!" he snapped

"But you said--" protested Cid

Sora gave him a death look "Shut up!"

"Outerspace is no playground" Cid quickly said

Sora sighed "But we have to use the Gummi Ship to go to other worlds; we don't have a choise"

"Whoa easy! I didn't know, no hard feelings?" said Cid, rubbing the back of his neck

Sora looked comfused "There are easy ones?"

"Well I guess I will just lend you a hand" mummbled Cid

"Thanks" smiled Sora

Donald looked at Sora "You mean that?" he asked

**(TWO HOURS LATER)**

"I will deliver the book if you shut up!" shouted Sora

Suddenly the a Bell rung!

"What was that?" asked Sora

Cid rolled his eyes "Just do what I asked"

So the guys go off, and go to the Third District and opens the door with the fire symbol and jumps across the rocks to Merlin's (but they don't know that) and they walk in uninvited

"There's something musty about this place..."

Sora was starleted but when he turned around he saw Kairi!

"Oh it's Sora's imaginary friend again" sighed Donald, rolling his eyes

Kairi walked slowly by Sora "It reminds me of the secert place back home, where we used to scrible on the walls " she stopped and smiled at Sora

"Remember?"

Sora rubbed his eyes "Kairi?"

"Sora, are you and your 'friend' are having fun?" asked Goofy

"Hu?" Sora turned to look at Goofy, then turned back to see Kairi. But she wasn't there, Sora lunged at Goofy in his anger and started strangling him

Goofy gave a gasp of "What did I do?"

"You made me lose her!" shouted Sora

Suddenly, they all heard a noise "Hu?" went Sora and Goofy at the same time, Donald just stared

"Well, well you arvived"

A man stood at where they had entered, he was wearing some sort of dress, errr I mean wizard clothes and a long pointy hat and a long beard and wore a pair of glasses. He was also holding a Shotgun. His name is Merlin

(A/N: He should of gone to Specksavers lol)

"What are you a Heartless?" asked Donald

Merlin looked offended "Do I frickin' look like one!" he boomed "Shall I shoot you, too?" he asked himself

**BANG!**

"I'm spouting blood!" exclaimed Donald

Goofy started to twich, even though Sora was still strangling him "My leech senses are tingling!" he gasped

(A/N: Remmber Adventure in Atlantic? In my orginal Chronicles? Even though that hasn't happened yet...?)

Sora let go of Goofy's neck, allowing the guy to breathe! "Wha.. you knew I was coming, what genius, what marlessouns...NOT! Get lost gramps!"

"Of course I knew you were coming, I brought my Shotgun" smiled Merlin

Donald sadly looked down at his blood less body "Are you sure you not a Heartless?"

**BANG!** Went Merlin's gun as he shot Donald again. Donald is now a pile of skin on the floor

"My face! I still have my face!" exclaimed the remains of Donald, then Goofy use cure on him (Well, If cure can bring people back from being K.O'ed it can proberly do this, but this is our story...) and Donald becomes normal (Sora: Boo!)

Merlin sighed "For the second time! I'm not a heartless, my name is Merlin. As you can see I'm a sorceror, I spend much of my time travelling"

"Oh great, a bloody foreiner" groaned Sora, Donald and Goofy together

(A/N: Not ment to be afensive!)

"Your King has requested my help" Merlin contiued

Donald looked up at Merlin, looking ticked "What? King Dork-Head!" he snapped

"Donald's mad" whispered Goofy to Sora

Donald started screaming, throwing a hiss-fit, Sora then got up and threw him out into the lake

"Yes, though I don't like you call him that" Merlin sniffed "You are Goofy" Merlin said, pointing to Goofy and then points at a thing in water, outside "And your Donald"

"I'm Sora, now can I go?" asked Sora

Merlin pointed the gun at Sora's leg and shoots him "You won't go far now" smiled Merlin, evily

"What did the King ask you to do?" asked Goofy, while Sora used cure on himself

"Wait a moment" said Merlin and unpacks his suitcase

**(LATER)**

"There now" smiled Merlin, looking at his now furnished house "Who are you?" he finally asked

Donald burst into the room "I'm back! Hold on a minute! You spent about 15 minutes talking to us and now you ask who are we!"

"No, I said 'who are you' I only forgot, but for insulting me you must be shot again" said Merlin

**BANG!**

"Ah Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" cried Donald, as he got blasted out the door and back into the lake

"Ahem! Your King asked me to train you in magic, we can starts anytime" Merlin said

Sora rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, old people have penltey of time because there old...oh hell! Let's start!"

"Oh and she--" Merlin pointed to an old women "Shall give you summons for Summon Gems; now let's start"

* * *

They start, they finish, they go to town and Heartless jump out infront of them 

"Whoa!" exclaimed Goofy

Suddenly, Riku jumped down and jumped on the Heartless, who died

"What did your mother say about surprizeing people" blinked Sora at Riku

Riku smiled "There you are, What's going on?" he asked

"Nothing much" shrugged Sora

"I'll go then" said Riku, starting to walk off

Sora looked alarmed "No don't! Come here" and then Sora started poking Riku to see if he is real

"Hey, hey, cut it out!" said Riku, shaking Sora off

Sora started to look Riku up and down "I'm not dreaming this time, right?"

"I hope not, Took forever to find you" Riku said, while bushing his hair back

"Riku" said Sora, with a happy smile

Riku stared at Sora "Have you been sinfing paopu leaves?" he asked

(A/N: I think Paopu Leaves are a sort of drug which makes you high? Meeko put that in, she heard it from somewhere, un-sure though)

"No, there Donald's" grinned Sora

Doanld glared "Excuse me!" he jumped up and hit Sora

"Sheezsh" Goofy said for no reason

Donald was now playing a Harmonica. Goofy saw him and asked "Whats that?"

"Oh crap! Busted!" Donald exclaimed and accidenly swallowed the harmonica

Goofy looked worriedly at Donald "Donald, you ok?" he asked

"&OI((&$£&(&$&&&" was the musical reply from Donald (Well the Harmonica is stuck in his throut)

Goofy glared at him "No, I won't!" he snapped

"?" asked Donald

Sora glared at them "Oh, shut up!" he snarled

"£&"£$"!$£$5$££!$OlE?"

* * *

Anyways they walk off and go to some where 

"Wait a second, where's Kairi?" asked Sora

Riku looked confused "Isn't she with you?"

" SUKERS!" went Donald to Goofy

Goofy rubbed his chin "You want to dance with Sora?"

"FHHFSSFGHH!"

Goofy looked at Donald for a bit, then jummped and clicked his fingers "Oh you said you want to sneek to Sora! Whats that mean?"

Donald smacks his head, then he burst out into the most loudest coughing fit and coughed the Harmonica out, he was about to throw a hissy at Goofy but Sora intrupped (Sora's still talking to Riku BTW)

"She ran off"

"But where did she go?" asked Donald

Goofy sighed and started to drag Donald off

"NOOOOO!" exclaimed Donald, as paopu friut leaves fell out his pockets

"Well, don't worry" smiled Riku "I'm sure she made it off the island, too, We're finally free...hey, she might even be looking for us now"

Meanwhile, Donald was making frustrated noises at Goofy "xx&$$£3!"

"Whats that?" asked Goofy

"$"£$&&!"

Goofy smiled and grinned "Oh! He said I put Paopu leaves down his throut" -pause- "WHAT!" shouted Goofy and started to chase Donald with a chainsaw. Meanwhile, behind Riku; A heartless appears, Sora gave a lunge and slashed it

Riku stared "..."

"Leave it to who?" smriked Sora

Riku was in a little shock "Sora? What did you--"

"Someone please direct my body to my head?" asked Donald's head

Goofy stood their with his chainsaw, covered in blood "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Help me!" screamed Donald's head

"BWHAHAHAHA!" laughed Goofy

Donald started to roll his head away from Goofy, while crying "Eek!"

"I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help" smiled Sora, oblivous to anything

Behind Sora, we see Donald rolling his head away from Goofy and Goofy's got an axe

"Dinner tonight!" cried Goofy

"Try being a vegatarian" suggested Donald

Goofy was puzzeled "Eh?"

"Who are they?" asked Riku, sounding scared

Donald's head stopped rolling "Ahem! My name is--" but Goofy ran by and kicks Donald's head away

"We've vistted so many places and worlds, looking for you" coniuted Sora to Riku

Riku was still watching Donald and Goofy "Really? Well, what do you know? I never would of guessed..."

"Oh, and guess what?" said Goofy, evily with his axe and creep up behind Sora, Sora gluped, then...Goofy threw the axe away and turned normal "Sora's the keyblade master!" then he goes back for his axe

Donald's body walked around lostly "I can't see!" it exclaimed

"Over here!" called Donald's head, which was hiding behind a wooden door

Suddeny, Goofy hacked through the door "Heeeeeeeeeeere's Goofy!"

"AHHHHHH!" Donald's head rolls away and passed Sora, and then quickly said as he passed "Who would of throught it!"

Sora was annoyed "What's that mean!"

"AHHHHHHHH" screamed Donald, running from Goofy

Goofy followed saying "I'm comming!"

"So, this things called a Keyblade?"

Sora looked up and saw Riku had HIS Keyblade! "Hu?"

"Ehh?" Goofy stopped to look up, giving Donald a chance to roll away "Great going guys" groaned Goofy, seeing Donald was gone

"Hey! Give that back!" Sora said, and tryed to get the Keyblade back but fell over

Riku rolled his eyes "Catch..." he said and threw it to Sora

Sora looked up "Whoa" he went as he caught it

"Where are you, Donald?" called Goofy, Donald shivered from his hiding place

"Okay" said Sora to Riku "So, you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket, wait till you see it!"

Suddenly, Donald's voice boomed out "No, that gits not coming!"

"WHAT! Wait, Where are you?" exclaimed then asked Sora

"OH there you are!" Goofy said, evily

Donald screamed and rolled for it and as he passed Sora he quickly said "Forget it!"

"OH COME ON! HE'S MY FRIEND!" begged Sora

"NO!" snapped Donald

Goofy looked up "Riku's gone, but Donald...oh Donald..."

"Great guys..."

Donald gave a cry of "Ahh!" and his head rolls out from behind door

"Hi ho, hi ho, its off to chop Donald's head I go..." sung Goofy

"Fix me!" ordered Donald's head

Goofy slowy calmed down "Let's go"

"Oh well, let's go, he's ok and who knows maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too" smiled Sora

They walk off, unknown that someone had been watching them...

* * *

**LATER; at the Bell Tower**

"Is there any point putting my head on?" yawned Donald

Goofy looked at him "Not really" but Donald put it back on anyway, some Heartless appear

"Let me at them!" Goofy said, bravely, grabbing his axe and started hacking at them

Donald blinked at him before screaming and shouting "HELP!"

"Shut up!" shouted Sora and rung the bell three times and when the statue turns to spring the Keyhole appears

"Goodie guys! Lets lock it" smiled Goofy

But on the way they run to it Guard Armour, again! Donald throws a grenade at it and it dies due to the explotion, but it comes back to life and turns into the Inverse Armour

"He got up on the wrong side of the bed" mummbled Sora

Sora flies a missle launcher at the Inverse Armour and blows it up, then locks the dam Keyhole

* * *

**LATER**

They are at the Small house and are talking to Cid and co

"And me and Goofy get some R'n'R?" asked Donald

Sora glared "Go ahead! Leave me alone!"

(Donald and Goofy have a kip on the bed)

"Since when we're you so dam nice to them?" Cid asked

Sora looked at Cid "This will be the only time I might have time alone!"

"Anyway you ever heard of Maleficent? I heard she's in town" Cid mummbled

Sora looked confused "Who is she?" he asked

"She's a w-bitch"

Leon butted in "Thats the reason this town is full of Heartless"

"She's been useing the Heartless for years" added Aeris

"We lost our world thanks to her!" snapped Leon, to no-one

Cid sighed "One day a swarm of Heartless took our world"

(Donald and Goofy are now sleeping, its offical)

Leon looked down "That was nine years ago..."

Goofy opens his eyes for 10 seconds, Everyone holds breath, and Goofy re-closes his eyes, Donald gave a yawn

"No! No!" begged Sora

Donald falls back to sleep

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem, he dedicated his life to the studying the Heartless" said Leon

"His reports should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless" contiuned Cid

Sora tilted his head "Well, where's this report?"

"I don't know!" shouted Leon

Sora glared at him "Keep your voices down! I don't want the buggers waking up!"

"I'm no..." said Donald (he's actually sleep taking)

Sora growled at Leon "You asshole! You woke him up"

Donald goes to sleep again

**Anyway...**

"We lost the pages when the world was blown up, I'm sure Maleficent has most of the pages" said Cid

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the Small House, Maleficent is standing with Riku... 

"You see? It's just as I told you" said Maleficent "While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions"

Inside the Small House; we see Sora, about to kill a sleeping Donald and Goofy with the Keyblade, Cid rugby takles him down

"Evidently, now he values them for more than he does you, you're better off without that wretched boy, Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for..." finished Maleficent

Riku looked down and was silent

* * *

"So you gave Merlin the book" Cid said 

Sora rolled his eyes "Duhhhhhhhh...oh crap...I forgot"

"WE GOT UP! WE GOT UP!" cried Donald and Goofy jumping out of the bed

Cid went on a speech "Blah, blah, blah, blah installed stuff on Gummi ship, blah, blah, blah! You can go!"

(Cut to the guys in the Gummi Ship)

Sora smiled "Lets go"

They ship moves then stops

"THAT LIEING BASTARD!" shouted Donald

Goofy sighed "More repairs, eh?"

* * *

**How was that? Good, bad, medium? Oh well it dosen't matter, R'n'R but thats only if you want too, flame me and you flame the duck (Donald: -Glares-)**

**Anyway Catch ya later ;)**

**Next Chapter: Monstro (YES I know you have to got to Agrabah first but this is our story)**


	7. Episode VII: Monstro

**Disclamier: Xiao Tanaka aka Me does not own Kingdom Hearts; It belongs to SqureEnix/Soft and Disney, I also does not own any Charaters in the story, also its rated PG, yo be safe, and now on with the Show!**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles**

_Monstro_

Written By Xiao Tanaka And Meeko

Key

"Speaking"

Narrator/**Narrator**

_Thinking_

* * *

So the Gummi Ship was broken again, so Cid had to fix it, the guys decided to some shopped and went in the Accesory Shop

"Where's the freaking shop owner?" asked Sora, seeing the shop was unattended

Donald gave a glup "Maybe there's a gremlin"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed

The moogles, upstairs, were trying to work "Shut it!" they shouted, Donald was about to shout back, until Sora said

"Hey, what's this pile of stuff?" asked Sora

Goofy started to shake, he was still nervous about the gremlin "W-where?" he stuttered

"Beside the counter"

Donald started to have a breakdown "It's gonna kill us! Ahahahahahaahhahahahahahaha (He's screming BTW)" Jiminy Cricket jumped up onto Sora shoulder

"Well, Well, if it isn't Pinocchio!" said Jiminy

Pinocchio looked up at Jiminy, who had jummped off Sora's shoulder and onto the floor "Oh, hi Jiminy!"

"What in the world are you doing here?" asked Jiminy

"Umm...playing hide and seek?"

**Meanwhile, Sora and Co were looking for the Gremlin, if there was one**

"Ok, I think the Gremlin's up the chimney" said Donald, looking up it

Sora twiched "But who's going up?" he asked

"Ummm..."

Then the two of the looked at Goofy

"What?" asked Goofy

**Back with Jiminy**

Jiminy walked up and down on the floor "I just don't beileve it! And here I was up all night just worried sick about you, why of all the---Pinocchio!" he exclaimed

This was because Pinocchio's nose had just grown longer. No noticed Sora and Donald, shoving somthing up the chimney

"Are you telling me the truth" asked Jiminy

"Yes" answered Pinocchio

Jiminy spotted at box next to Pinocchio and asked "Then tell what this?"

"It was a present" mumbled Pinocchio

But Jiminy wasn't so sure "No fibbing now! You know your not supose to tell lies, it's as plain as the nose on your face!"

**Meanwhile, with Sora and Co...**

"GET ME DOWN! WHAT IF THE GREMILN GETS ME!" shouted Goofy, who had been shoved up the Chimney by Sora and Donald

Donald glared, Sora called up the Chimney "Can you see it? Can you see the Gremlin"

"NO! AND I DON'T WANT TO!"

Sora looked at Donald, Donald sighed "Alright then come down"

"Can't"

"What do you mean can't?"

There was pause

"I'm stuck"

**Back with Jiminy...**

"But if you want something, why wait, why not just take it?" said Pinocchio

Jiminy was shocked "Oh my! Who told you that? You need some advise from your conscience!"

"That's right! Your my conscience, Jiminy, I'll never tell lies as long as your around" smiled Pinocchio

Jiminy nodded "You need to be real good so you can become a real boy, you promiced you father Geppetto you would be, right?"

**Back with Sora and Co...**

"We have to get him down!" said Sora, a little worried

Donald rubbed his chin "I'm still up here" came Goofy's voice

"Ok I've got it!" said Donald "We'll burn him out!"

Sora looked at him "Your joking..."

"What did he say?" called Goofy

Donald smiled "Its simple, I light a fire and it-- you now? Like in that story? The Three Little Pigs?"

Sora stared "Isn't that risky?" he asked

"No, not really" said Donald, lighting a fire

**Back with Jiminy...**

"Do you know where my father is?" asked Pinocchio

Jimmy was confused "He's not with you?"

**Back with Sora and Co...**

"Guys? Its getting warm up here!" shouted Goofy

Donald tapped his foot "Wait for it..."

"Well if he dies, you know he'll come back to haunt us" sighed Sora

Donald rooled his eyes, just then there was a cry of "YAHOOHOOHOOEE!" and a some angrey shouts from the moogles upstairs

"And he's out!" smirked Donald

**Back with Jiminy (FINAL TIME!)**

"Let's go find him" said Pinocchio

Jiminy quicky intruppted him "Now hold on! There are all sorts of dangers and temptation's out there! I'll find him just wait here!" he stopped and pointed behind him, Goofy entered looked burn't "These fellows here will help me"

"Will we?" asked Sora

Donald rolled his eyes "Come on"

* * *

(A/N: This is a Parody me and Meeko made up for this scence useing the christmas song when Santa got stuck up the chimney)

When Goofy got stuck up the chimney,

He began to shout:

"Donald and Sora

The gremiln might get me,

If you don't pull me out!"

"My ears are black, (Goofy: Wait they were anyway?)

There's soot in my hat,

My nose is tickling too!"

When Goofy got stuck up the chimney,

"Aaachooo, achoo, achoo!"

* * *

(LATER IN OUTERSPACE; The Gummi Ship's fixed)

This big whale appears outta of no-where! It swims by them

"It's a giant whale!" exclaimed Goofy

Jiminy jummped "It's Monstro! He's a whale of a whale and vicious besides!"

"We can see that" muttered Goofy

Donald tugged on Sora's hoodie "Come on! Let's leave! Hurry! AHHHHH!

"We're going in!" shouted Sora

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"I saw it with my own eyes!"

It was on Destiny Islands, when Sora was about 7 or somthing, that he and Riku, who was 8, were talking about a monster

"Are you sure? It wasn't just a story?" asked Riku

Sora glared "What difference does it make?" he shrugged

"There's a huge monster, oh really?" snorted Riku

Sora looked hurt "But there is a huge monster in there, I tell you!"

"Alright, maybe there is a mosnster" Riku paused "Think we can beat it by ourselfs, Sora?" he asked

Sora gave one of his grins "No problem! Let's do it!" he stopped, then listened "Listen can you here it growling?" RIku opened his mouth, but Sora intrupted him "Shhhh! Quiet!"

"No" Riku quickly said

Sora gave a snort "Well, we gotta be careful!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"See, idiot! It was just the wind!" snapped Riku

Sora was crushed "Aw man! I wish it was a monster..." he mummbled, then he looked up "Hey? What's that?" the boys turned around and saw and wooden door thingie

"A window maybe a door? It won't open" Riku said, exasming the wooded thing "Is that really all thats in here?" whinied Riku

Sora gave a shrug "Well, what do you except in a boring place like this?"

"Hey sora?"

"Hmm?"

Riku paused, then finally said "When we grow up, let's get off this island! We'll go on adventures and stuff! Not this kid stuff!"

(A/N: Did Riku say that Kairi gave him the idea for getting of the island? You know during that sunset when you start a new game? I'm losing it, arn't I?)

Sora gave another shrug "Sure, but what can we do now?" he asked

"Nothing, my friend, nothing" said Riku, patting Sora on the back, then suddenly he thought of something "Hey! Let's see the new girl at the big house?"

"Did you hear?"

* * *

"Knock it off!"

The guys had landed in Monstro's mouth and Donald was throwing a fit at something above them, Goofy was holding his shield over his head. Sora got up and walked over to them

"Hey Sora, You ok?" asked Goofy, seeing Sora actuclly got up

Sora glared at him "What do you think!" he snapped "Anyways whay are you doing?" then he paused and looked around "And where are we?"

Then, without warning, a box sailed down and nearly hit Sora "Whoa!" Sora exclaimed

"Ya know, I think that big ol' whale just swallowed us" said Goofy, oblivous to what just happened

Donald roleld his eyes "Oh really!" he snapped

"Ahem, today in Monstro's mouth, expect showers" Goofy said, like he was a weather man

Another box fell down, but on Donald "OW!" exclaimed the duck, and another box flew down and hit Goofy's Shield

"Heavy Showers!" exclaimed Goofy

Donald lost his temper and started shouting "HEY! WHO GOES THERE!" he boomed

"It's me!"

Goofy looked up "Batman?" he asked, Donald jumped jump to hit him but the shield protected Goofy from the blow

"No!" glared Donald "Its just Pinocchio..." he blinked "Pinocchio!"

Jiminy suddenly jumped onto Sora's shoulder "Pinocchio?" he asked. Pinocchio was walking off, holding a Gummi block "Pinocch, where are you going, you stole part of the ship, Pinocch!" Jiminy called after the puppet

"How are we gonna fly the ship with a bit missing?" asked Goofy

Jiminy took no notice "Come on, everybody! After the little vandel!"

"Who is he to be giving us orders!" Sora exclaimed

Jiminy, jumped off Sora and hops across towards a destoryed ship, and something yells Monstro in the background

"Where did this stupid music come from?" asked Sora, and Donald automaticly hid a tape recorder

The guys all swim to this big boat "Shut up, guys!" hissed Sora

"Why?" asked Donald

Sora glared at him "We're spying"

"I alway knew you were a per-" stared Goofy

Sora gave Goofy a death look "Shut up!"

"What have you got there, Pinocchio?" asked Geppetto

Pinochhio smiled "With this, we can get out, father!"

"Really? With this big block? You think so?" Geppetto said, looking at the Gummi Block

"Time to make our move" Sora said, and they climbed up onto the deck of the ship "Hi, but it's true, so how did you end up here Pinny?"

Pinocchino glared at Sora "Stop calling me that! My name is Pinocchio!"

"Oh my, so the whale swallowed all of you, too! My goodness!" exclaimed Geppetto

Sora glared "Well we're standing here aren't we!"

"Don't be so so mean!" snapped Goofy

"Well, stop talking like a girl" retorted Sora

Geppetto put his hand out for Sora to shake it, in which Sora did. By force "My name is Geppetto, I'm Pinocchio's father (A/N: Wish he had told them, that he made Pinochhio, he might give them some werid images) When we got separated, I travelled all over, looking for him" said Geppetto

"Great another forenier..." mummbled Sora

(A/N: Not Offence!)

"Thank goodness, we're together again" contiuned Geppetto

Pinocchio suddenly spoted Riku running into Monstro's throut, and followed. Geppetto picked up the Gummi Block and dumped it on the bed

"So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well, I hope in my absence he was a good boy" said Geppetto

Donald gave a loud cough "AHEM! That 'good' boy has wondered off"

"Serves him right, vandial" snorted Goofy

Sora glared at them "Guys, shut up!"

"Well, we've all had quite a jorney, right Pinocchio? PINOCCHIO! YOU BRAT! GET BACK HERE!" shouted Geppetto. The guys went off to find Pinocchio

* * *

**(A little while later)**

Pinocchio's standing at the entrance to a chamber

"What are you doing here? Come on, let's go back!" ordered Sora

"You know, that guy's very worried about you" added Goofy

Sora got upset when Pinocchio didn't come "Pinny! Stop fooling around this is no time for games" the guys turn and go back

"But Sora I thought you like'd games?"

Sora turned around and saw Riku! "Or are you to cool to play them, now you have a Keyblade?" Riku finshed

"Who is this brat?" mummbled Goofy to Donald

Donald looked at him and had an expression of 'are you that forgetful?' "You know who! The git!"

"Shut up!" growled Sora at Donald and Goofy, and turned his attention to Riku "Riku? What are you doing here!"

"Playing with Pinocchio" smiled Riku

Sora glared "You know what I mean! What about Kairi did you find her?"

In the background, Donald is strangling Goofy and Goofy is going blue and purple and wondering around, hitting things while Sora's trying to have an emotional moment

Riku smiled "Maybe...catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know! Bawahhhhahahaaaaaa!" laughed Riku, trying to be evil

"I hate things which are fun" mumbled Donald

Goofy looked confused "How is this fun?" he asked

"It relates to tag" Donald said

"I never found that fun" confessed Goofy

Donald looked at Goofy "...Where you acutally once a baby" he asked

"I don't think I have any history"

Riku suddenly inturpted "Are you quite done?" he asked

"Just ignore 'em" snorted Sora "They don't do anything anyway"

Riku, grabbed Pinocchio's arm and dragged him along with him as he ran off. Sora and Co run after him...And get very lost

* * *

**(Meanwhile; In Chamber Four)**

"Why do you still care about the boy?" asked Maleficent "He has desterted you for the keyblade and his new compains, after all"

Riku shrugged "I don't care about him, I was just messing with him a little"

"Oh really, Oh really, of course you were" Maleficent rolled her eyes "Beware the darkness in your heart, the heartless prey upon it" she warned

Riku lost his temper "Mind your own buissness, bitch!" he shouted, as Maleficent disappeared into a dark portal

"It's witch to the likes of you" said Maleficent as she disappeared

_**Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!**_

* * *

**(Meanwhile...)**

Pinocchio runs along, and Sora and Co, chases him. Pinnochio ran past Riku and into another chamber

"Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you relieze what youre doing!" shouted Sora

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora" growled Riku "You only seem interested in running around and showing off the keyblade these days do you even want to save Kairi!"

Sora looked down "I do..."

"AHHHHHHH!" came a scream, it was Pinocchio!

They go to find and save Pinocchio...who they found in the bowles (A/N: Eww...) He's also in a Parasite Cage

"You up for this?" asked Riku

"Sure!"

Donald and Goofy looked at each "Have we been exclued!" they exclaimed

"You'd better belive it" snorted Riku, Donald and Goofy glared

They jumped at started kicking its arse, but then started to lose, and thne Pinocchio opening his big mouth and shouted

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Sora, who was tried of fighting and losing shouted back in frustion "SHUT UP! I have Donald going 'Wahhh!' and Goofy going 'Owie Owie' and Riku going 'Don't give up, don't give up' AND NOW I'VE GOT THIS BRAT GOING 'GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

But guess what! They killed it anyway, despite how long it took. The Parsite Cage spits Pinocchio out and into hole, Riku jumps after him and Sora amd Co jumps down to and land on a boat

"Pinocchio! Pinochhio! Please give me back my son!" begged Geppetto

Riku ignored him "Sorry old man, I have somee unfinished buissness with this old puppet"

"He's no puppet, Pinocchio is my little boy" explained Geppetto

"He is unusual...not many puppets have hearts, I'm not sure but maybe he can help someone who lost theirs" said Riku

Sora paused and thought about it, then looked up in a little shock "Wait a minute! Are you talking about Kairi!"

"What do you care about her?" snapped Riku and ran off

Geppetto gave Sora high jump (YEY)and they head off to the stomach on the way Donald for some reason jummped up and huged Goofy and said "I love you" Sora and Goofy screamed and both ran away leaving Donald all alone

* * *

**(Later!)**

"Let Pinny go Riku!" ordered Sora

Riku looked at Sora then to Pinocchio "A puppet that's lost it's heart to the heartless, maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi" Riku smiled at Sora "How about it Sora? Let's join forces to save her, we can do it together"

Sora pulled out his Keyblade and Goofy his shield. Riku looked shocked "What! You'd rather fight me over a puppet that has no heart?"

"Heart or no heart, atleast he still has an conscience" said Sora

Riku looked at Sora like he was mad "Conscience?" he repeated

"You might not hear it" Sora started "But right now it's loud and clear and it's telling me your on the wrong side!" and he glared at his friend (No, it's not Goofy this time)

Riku sighed and drew out his sword type thing "Then you leave me no choise..."

Meanwhile, Jiminy had ran to Pinocchio

"Pinocchio's dead" he sobbed

Pinocchio looked up weakliy "Yep..." suddenly his nose grows "Nope!" he quickly said

"YEY!" exclaimed Jiminy, dancing

But the Parsite Cage falls from the sky and ruins the party and Riku goes into a dark portal. The guys kill it and it dies

"Runnnnnnnnn!" cried Donald

Sora blinked "Where did you come from?" he shook his head "RIKU!" he called "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Come on!" exclaimed Goofy, draging Sora out

* * *

(On Captain Hook's Ship...)

"So...Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?" asked Riku, looking at Kairi's lifeless body

Maleficent nodded "Precisely..."

"And her heart was eaten" Riku said, weakliy

Maleficent looked at Riku "No dout"

"Tell me...what can I do" asked Riku

"There are seven girls of purest heart, we call them the Princesse of Heart, we need them in one room and they will open the heart to all worlds, within lies untold wisdom, there you'll find a way to save girl's heart. Here have the power to control the heartless!" said Maleficent

Riku glowed green and turned to face Kairi "Soon Kairi..."

"Soon"

* * *

**(Meanwhile, Monstro spits Sora and Co out, and they fly even without that missing bit of ship)**

"I sure hope Geppetto and Pinocchio are okay" Goofy said to himself

Donald rolled his eyes "Whatever, let's go" he snorted, They drove off and soon reached a world covered in sand (well theres more but I'm not bothered to type it)

"We're here!" called Donald, silence "Sora?" he asked

"Riku...Why were you acting like such a jerk?" Sora asked himself

Donald looked annoyed "He's still at it! He's been like that for the whole drive!" he shouted

"Look, let's just check this world out" suggested Goofy

Donald nodded "Let's go" and he and Goofy left

"Huh? Hey Guys are we there yet? Guys" asked Sora "Guy's, where are you?" he looked out the window "HEY GUYS WAIT FOR ME!" he shouted and ran to catch up

* * *

**Next and Final Chapter: Agrabah**


	8. Episode VIII: Agrabah

**Disclamier: Xiao Tanaka aka Me does not own Kingdom Hearts; It belongs to SqureEnix/Soft and Disney, I also does not own any Charaters in the story, also its rated PG, yo be safe, and now on with the Show!**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles**

_Agrabah_

Written By Xiao Tanaka And Meeko

Key

"Speaking"

Narrator/**Narrator**

_Thinking_

* * *

"And the Keyhole?"

Jafar walked up newt to Maleficent "The Heartless are searching for it now as we speak"

We see a bunch of heartless looking around

"I'm certain we'll find it soon enough, so that just leaves..." but Jafar was intrupted by Iago, the parrot, landing on his shoulder

"Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine, she's disappeared like magic" exclaimed Iago

Jafar sighed "The girl is more trouble than she's worth" he mumbled

"You said you had things under control?" asked Maleficent

Jafar smiled "Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in, but why worry about Princess Jasmine?" he asked "With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole"

"We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door! Any fewer is useless" said Maleficent

"Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her" said Jafar, and he clicked his fingers and some Heartless appeared and he talks to them "Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once!" he ordered and the Heartless left to search for Jasmine

Maleficent suddenly went on one of dam speeches "Don't steep yourself in darkness too long, The Heartless consume the careless"

Jafar gave laugh "Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary"

BUT! Unknown to them, Jasmine overheard what Jafar and Maleficent were talking about while she was hiding from them!

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" asked Sora, looking around

Goofy grabbed a brocher from a near by stall "It says here, we are in Agrabah"

"Ag-rag-bah?" asked Donald, mis-hearing

Goofy sighed "I said...AGRABAH! Sheezh! Is it that hard to take in!" he snapped

"Goofy?" said Sora

"Yes?"

"Let me scold Donald, alright?"

Donald jumpped up and down "I AM HERE!"

They walked around for a while after that and soon went into an Allyway and and spotted a girl hiding behind some crates

"Who the fuck is this person?" Sora asked, the heat was making him snappy

Donald pulled his staff out "It's a heartless!"

"Who's there? Hello?" asked the Girl, stepping out from behind the boxes

Sora hit Donald on the head "Some freaking heartless!"

"I'm Jasmine, My father is the Sulten of Agrabah" said Jasmine

"Uhhhhhhh...your a Princess-- ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ... Hello, your pretty uhhhhhhhhhhhh..." drooled Goofy

Jasmine looked a little freaked "Flattering I'm sure" but then turned her attention to Sora and Donald "But Jafar has got rid of him and now controls the city"

"Jafa?" asked Donald, also again mis-hearing

"Let's call him Jar, Jaf, Jarfar, Jafar, Jafa, Jafacake" smiled Sora

Jasmine looked confused "You haven't heard of him? He was the royal vizier, He's gained evilpowers and seized Agrabah, he's deperataly looking for something, something, he call the keyhole, Jafar caught me trying to escape but he helped me" she said

"Who helped you" asked Sora

Jasmine looked sad "We were hinding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something, Oh I hope Aladdin's alright" she sighed, Goofy looked crushed

"Where might I find this street rat?"

Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnn! Jafacake errrr I mean Jafar is just standing above everybody

"Jasmine, allow me to find you more sutiable company, my dear Princess, these litttle rats won't do you see" said Jafar

Sora turned to Jasmine "Jasmine run!" he ordered and run she did

"Ah the boy who holds the key" smirked Jafar, heartless appeared and Jafar runs off

The guys flee and run into Aladdin's place (they don't know that yet) And spot a rug, which was trying to fly away but was held down by a crate

"And what type of thing are you?" Goofy asked the rug

Donald glared "Who cares! Let's get outta this dump!"

"No! I'm gonna free the rug" Sora said, and moved the crate

Afterwards...the Rug just flys off " THANKS FOR NOTHING, ASSHOLE!" shouted Sora, after it

"The carpet flew off towards the desert! Let's follow it Sora" shouted Donald to Sora

In the desert, the rug has flown back to them and swoops near them

"Whoa watch it, it's just like being in space" said Sora, just doging the Rug

Goofy looked at Sora "Can we ride the rug?" he asked, Sora gives the Rug 50p and they go. And at the they're destination this guy and a monkey are dying, so they fight the monster but he still sinking in the quick sand

"Gawrsh! Not again!" exclaimed Goofy, as more heartless appeared

The guy or man, I'll call him man for the mo, got up and rubed a lamp "Get rid of these guys, Genie!"

"Wish number one coming right up!" came the voice of a huge blue man thing who had come out the Lamp, and with a click of this fingers made the heartless disapper

* * *

"I see...thanks Sora"

They had got, Aladdin, out of the sand and were just now all standing around in the Desert

"Aladdin, what're you doing out here?" asked Sora

Goofy sighed "Oh boy..." and he walked off and starts sleeping...somewhere

"Same old stuff, hunting for legendary treasure, just paid a vist to the Cave of Wonders, I found that magic carpet and this lamp" explained Aladdin

Donald looked at the lamp, disgusted "That piece of junk!" he snorted

"Be polite!" snapped Sora, for no reason

Aladdin contiued "Legend has it, whoever has it in there possision can summon the genie--"

"Please kid leave the intros to a professional!" said the Genie, intrupping Aladdin "I'm the ONE! The ONLY! GENIE OF THE LAMP! RUBA DUB THE LAMPAND HAVE YOUR DEAREST WISHES GRANTED!"

Sora glared at Donald, who backed away and looked at Aladdin, scaredly "No, no! Aladdin, please don't ever give him the lamp" Donald said pointing to Sora

"Today's winner is Aladdin!" contiuned Genie

Donald thought about it "Any wish" he said

"Patience my fine feathered friend! Any three wishes! A one wish, a two wish, a three wish, then make like a bannana and spilt" said the Genie

Donald put his hands on his stomuth (or however its spelt!) "Can we have the bannana now? I'm hungry!" he whinned

"Our lucky winner made his first wish--" conitued the Geine, then he leaned over to Sora "And let me tell you what a doozy that turned out to be---" and then he zipped back to his normal postion, whatever that this "So he has two left! So master what will be wish number two?" he finished by pointing to Aladdin, spot light and all

Aladdin rubbed his chin "Hmmmm? How about making me fabulously weathly prince!"

"Whoa-ho! Money! Royalty! Fame! Ah, why didn't I think of that. Okay you asked for it a hundered servants and a hunderd camels loaded with gold, just say the word and I'll deiliver it in 30 minutes or less or your meals free, hey I'll even throw in a capouuchin" said the Genie

Aladdin put his hands up in protest "No thanks!"

"Ok..." mumbled Genie

Aladdin paused "I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah"

"Uh, why a Prince?" came Goofy's voice

"Where the fuck did that come from? Goofy's not even here! He walked off" asked Sora

Aladdin fummbled a bit then said "Well, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine, but she's a Princess, well, she'd never fall for me..." he sighed

"You'd be surprized" snorted Donald and walked off and joins Goofy...somewhere, but his voice was soon hered to say "Oh, Princess?"

"Jasmine?" came Goofy's voice

Sora suddenly remembered "Oh that's right! She's in trouble Aladdin!"

"Use the rug, we must get back!" said Aladdin, worriedly

(On the way back...)

"Genie, when all this is said and done, I'll set you free, using my last wish" said Aladdin

Genie looked up hopefully "Really?" he asked

"N--"

Sora quickly intrupped "Of course"

"I couldn't help it" mummbled Aladdin

* * *

**Meanwhile**, back in Agrabah, monsters have appeared and Sora and Co kill them, Sora releases a keyhole type lock and opens a door runs though it, and its the wrong one and they've now found the right one, they go to Aladdin's place

"So Jafar is after Jasmine and this keyhole..." sighed Aladdin

Goofy looked at Aladdin "Can't you call him Jafa, ect like everyone else?"

"Keyhole, eh? I could swear I've heard that before?" said the Genie, rubbing his chin

Donald turned around "Really where!" he demanded to know

"Now, now, Donald it was over 200 years ago" Genie replied, Donald was about to throw a fit

"Well, anyway, we've got to stop Jafa before it's too late!" reminded Sora

* * *

**(LATER; At the Palace Gates)**

"Setting your sights a little high, arn't you boy?" sneered Jarfar (-whistles-) "Back to your hole street rat! I will not allow you to trouble the Princess any more"

Aladdin gave out and cry of "Jasmine!" and swung his arm back...hitting Donald in the face

"Oww!"

Jasmine looked saddly at Aladdin "I'm so sorry, Aladdin" she said, but Jafa-- Jafar put his arm infront of her

"Genie, please help me, help Jasmine" whispered Aladdin, rubbing the lamp behind his back

Jafar, ect, turned around to see Genie picking up Jasmine "One wish left, you're making this really easy, you know" said the Genie

"So sorry boy, I'm afried your second wish has been denied!" grinned Jafacake/Jafar

Turns out, that while everyone wasn't looking, Iago the Parrot had stolen the lamp from Aladdin. How the hell did the bird get the lamp, you ask? Well Aladdin, that idiot! Had left the Lamp hanging out his belt, so the bird just nicked it, Why didn't Goofy or Donald stop him? Goofy was just being lazy and Donald had been smacked in the face by Aladdin.

Who would leave a MAGIC lamp hanging out his or her belt? Couldn't he find a more safer place to put it! Sheezh...anyways, Jafar (Called him by his real name, darn it!) grabbed the lamp from Iago and the Genie drops poor Jasmine into a pot!

"And now I bid you farewell" said Jafar the Jaffacake :) "ATTACK!" he ordered and disappeared

Suddenly! Two pots exploded and inside was a head or a heartless thing and the behind of the heartless thing, then it joined up with some pots, which grew legs and became, A POT CENTAPIDE, OH MY GOD! I HATE THIS GUY, oops sorry -blushes-

"Dam Right!" snapped Sora at the Magical Voice from the Sky

Donald pulled out a grenade launcher and fired it at the Pot Centapide and blew it up, But lucky or not so luckly Jafar had taken Jasmine

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" laughed Jafar's voice

"To the desert! Come on, let's move!" ordered Aladdin and Sora, at the same time

Donald and Goofy looked at each and had a 'What the hell' look on their faces

* * *

**(At the Desert...A HUGE RABIED TIGER HEAD APPEARS! Actully the Heartless are controling it but who's gonna tell them that)**

"Oh crap! Why did you have to lose the goddam lamp!" shouted Donald at Aladdin

"Go for it's eyes! Go for the eyes, I say!" ordered Sora

They adventlully kill it, by a lucky use of a heat, seeking missle and they enter it

"Now where are we?" asked Goofy, looking around

They walked around untill they fell of a cliff and fell into the watery dungeon below...

* * *

"Am I a misarble little chid?" Sora asked himself after he had sat there for about 5 minutes

Donald looked at Sora "Yes..."

"I wanna try somthing out with you ok?" asked Sora, looking hopeful

"Fine..." grummbled Donald

Sora put his finger on the tip of Donald's beak "I want you to just look at my finger, ok?"

Donald glared "Ok fine!" he snapped

"Are you dumb?" asked Sora

Donald looked confused "No?"

"Are you dumber?"

"No!"

"Are you smart?"

"Yes"

"Are you the smartest!"

"YES!"

Sora gave Donald an evil look "Am I touching you?" he asked

"No" snorted Donald

Sora grinned "Look at your hand"

Donald looked at his hand, and there, on the plam of one of his feathery hands was one of Sora's fingers

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Donald exclaimed

"BWHAHAHAHAHA! Your species is foolish!" Sora shouted and jummped in the water and they go up a waterfall, they had just got up when Sora exclaimed "Oh dam! I forgot to switch to Aladdin!"

Donald sighed "That was useless coming here then..." and they went back down and onto the save point/lighty thing

"Your not gonna get rid of me, are you!" asked Goofy

"Ummmm...Yes!" snapped Sora, and changed Goofy for Aladdin

Goofy started crying for about 30 seconds then said "What are you going to do? Leave me-" and the pointed to Donald "-sitting in his zippy hat!

"Your not small enough" Donald remarked, looking at his zipper hat

Goofy strangly shrinks "Oh dam!" Donald cursed and put Goofy in his zipper hat

"Help! Help! Help! Help!" exclaimed Goofy, after a while when they went swiming looking for somthing

Donald rolled his eyes "No, we won't!" he snapped

Sora and Co swam a round untill the found a gem, Sora touched with his Keyblade and it opened a door somewhere

"That felt pointless" groaned everyone

* * *

**(LATER)**

Sora smiled "Look at my big boots, they point out the water" he said for no reason

"Where the hell are we going!" asked Donald, as they swam up ANOTHER waterfall

Sora glared "Is it any of your buissness! You just follow me! Cuz I'm your leader..." he smirked

"I'm drowning inside the zippy thing/hat" gasped Goofy, from inside Donald's hat

Donald, then, accidenly dropped Goofy in the water

"Oh joy...Now we've got to stop and look for Goofy now!" groaned Sora

The guys then had the bother of then having to search for Goofy, which was a pain

"Goofy? Goofy?" called Sora, Donald and Aladdin

Then they all heard Goofy shout "Over here!" Donald swam over, grabbed him and put him back in his hat. Sora climbed up onto shore and opened a chest, he got a torn page. They swam around lostly looking for something

They adventuly find the Hidden Room, and find a piller

"WHOO! LET'S DESTORY IT!" shouted Sora

Donald looked worried "Wait!"

"Too late" said Sora as he hits it so part of it fell down and it shrunk a bit? God this is so hard to explain

* * *

**(((MEANWHILE!)))**

"SHOW ME THE KEYHOLE!" boomed Jafar

Genie gave a snort "Fine..." and shows him it

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Jarfar (Muhahaha!)

* * *

**(((BACK WITH SORA!)))**

"That was pointless...Where are we going now?"

Sora glared "It is not your place to say if it was pointles or not, he just showed us were the Keyhole was!" he snapped

"But still...it was pointless!" retorted Donald

"Why was it pointless?" asked Sora

Donald rolled his eyes "Did we need to know?" he asked

"YES!" shouted Sora

"Are we going now?" sighed Donald

Sora gave Donald a death look "Yes, and I'm going to leave you in the dugeon!" he picked up Donald and throws him in the dugeon, wherever that may be

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Donald

Meanwhile, Goofy has got lost again and is just swimming around

"Help?" Goofy asked

Guys waved "Bye Goofy!" and they run off

"Don't forget to come back!" called Goofy after them, Donald started whistling

Goofy crawled onto land, but a Spider starts chasing him "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goofy screamed and ran for it

* * *

**(LATER)**

"This is the treasure room?" Sora asked, looking around

Donald looked around "Ooooooo..."

* * *

**(BACK WITH GOOFY)**

"Ummm Hello Mr. Mouse?" Goofy mummbled (No, not the king)

Mouse gave out a loud "SQUEEK!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!" exclaimed Goofy and fell in the water "HELP!" he cried

Guys voices called back "Nah!"

"Come back...! HELP! HELP!" cried Goofy

(Back with Sora)

"Weird" muttered Sora

Aladdin nodded "You said it"

"I don't think weirds the right word..." Donald mumbled

"Well you guys ready?" asked Sora

Aladdin and Donald nodded...And they go in...

_**And the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles start here...**_

* * *

**Thats it! Its finished! Completed done for! BWHAHAHAHA! **

**Readers: O.o**

**Sorry, anyways this it the end of it all, The offical KH1 Chronicles are done, I feel so proud! And Meeko does too. And now I can work straigh on my new Fan-Fic...Check out the next chapter for the advert**

**And so this concludes this set of Chronicles; The End :D**


	9. The KH: COM Chronicles Advert

**A/N: I have not even completed the dam fic yet and I'm making an advert :D but I have done two chapters! The thirds in the making**

* * *

**From one of the Creators of **

**The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles**

**And The Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles...**

**-**

**And The Cast **

**Who as put there dignaty at stake...**

**-**

**Comes an all new adventure**

**Like something you've seen...**

**...Once Before...**

* * *

**THE**

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran happily down the road after Pluto

_"Is this the way to Amarilo!" _they sung

* * *

**KINGDOM**

Axel smield evily

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA---" he started, then started going into the most almighty coughing fit. Axel pulled out a breath mint, poped it in, cleared his throut and contiuned "MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

* * *

**HEARTS**

"I HATE THIS FUCKING CARD SYSTEM!" shouted Sora, annyoed, as he summoned Donald

Donald rolled his eyes "Your telling me"

* * *

**CHAIN**

"...I'm Baaaaaaack" smiled Ansem

Riku paled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried

"Shut up!" hissed Ansem

* * *

**OF**

"Yes its true...I GET LINES!" exclaimed King Mickey

"Charming" groaned Riku

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Goofy glared "Your making me angrey, and YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGREY!" he bellowed

* * *

**MEMORIES**

"No Sora! Don't listen to me!" cried Namine

Sora looked confused "Which one?" he asked, looking at the two Namine's

* * *

**CHRONICLES**

"So…what should we promise?" asked Donald to Goofy

"That's easy! No matter what happens—even if we end up far apart or forget each other…" smiled Goofy

Sora blinked "Is that the only option?" asked Sora

"Yes, this is a low-budget fan-fic" replied Donald

"Fine"

* * *

**Featuring the cast of Main Cast of...**

_**Sora**_

_**Donald Duck**_

_**Goofy**_

_**Riku**_

_**Kairi**_

_**Jiminy Cricket**_

_**The Unknown**_

_**The King**_

_**Naminé**_

_**Riku Replica**_

_**Ansem**_

_**Vexen**_

_**Lexaeus**_

_**Zexion**_

_**Axel**_

_**Marluxia**_

_**Larxene**_

_**DiZ**_

_**The Moogles**_

_**and...**_

_**Many More!**_

* * *

**The Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Chronicles**

(Sora: WILL any of this actaully be in the fan-fic)

(Goofy: The best question ever asked)

(Donald: No, it will all be lost during post production)

**Comming soon to FanFiction. net - 2006**


End file.
